My Eternal: Revealed
by RolyaWrites
Summary: Meet Sadie H. Matthews a feisty, clairvoyant, Georgia peach. Her summer plans are dashed when her mother Claire sends her to look after her Great Aunt Jo in Bon Temps, LA, but things are not what they seem. And when she runs into an old friend her life is forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie took a detour that lead her past Lafayette's house, she saw Lettie Mae running frantic from his house with Lafayette not too far behind pointing a shotgun in her direction, Sookie stopped her car in the middle of the road and hopped out her car. Lettie Mae hid behind Sookie, "Lafayette what's going on? Why are you pointing a gun at Lettie?" She asked standing between the two. "Hello Sookie,this boozed out heffa broke into my house!"

Sookie turned to Lettie "Is that true?" she asked.

"I said sorry, then he wanna come after me like I'd murdered somebody!" Lettie shouted.

"You came close to getting murdered yourself, shoulda put one in you when I had the chance!"

"Lafayette!" Sookie yelled over them as they continued to scream at each other.

"Now how would Tara feel knowing you killed her mama? The only person that loves her in this world-" Lettie said.

"Happy! She'd be happy and better off. Now get the fuck away from my property!" Lafayette demanded.

"You ain't right Lafayette, God gon' come down on you!" Lettie said before she scurried off.

"Yeah let him come on down I'm wide open!" Lafayeete shouted.

Sookie sighed, a few cars had gathered behind her's and began to get impatient honked their horns. One man got out of his car, "Hey, you mind get a move on!" He shouted.

Lafayette raised the gun towards him, "Don't make me kill nobody today." Lafayette grunted.

Sookie looked on wide eyed, the man backed away slowly and got back into his car. "I got to get going anyway, Sam called me to cover the new girl's shift. See you later." Sookie said getting into her car.

"See ya Sok." Lafayette said.

Sookie entered Merlotte's when the lunch rush was starting to pick up, she barely had time to tie her apron as she served table after table,the whole afternoon went by like a blur. Things started to slow down after a few hours, Jason came into the bar. Arlene greeted him at the door "Hey, Jason I didn't see you at lunch today?" she said.

"I took the day off...hey shouldn't you be at home? You know because of...um the Renee thing?" He asked.

" I can't just sit at home and waddle in my sorrows I got kids to take care of." Arlene told him.

"You don't know do you?" He asked her.

"Know what?" She asked.

Right then Sam turned on the TV which was set on the news.

"The young woman who was found brutally murdered this morning has been identified as 20 year old Lisa Kuburik. It's estimated she's been dead for more than two days. The coroner reports that Lisa's throat was slit from ear to ear, cause of death massive blood lost. Police will not comment on if this is the work of the Bon Temps killer." The news woman said.

Arlene felt the judging eyes of everyone on her,  
"Another name added to the list." Jason thought out loud.  
Arlene turned to face him. "He didn't kill that girl, he's been dead for weeks."  
She hurried to the back in a huff. Sookie walked from behind the bar towards Jason. "What did you do?" She asked.  
"I didn't do anything, it slipped. " he told her.  
"Jason, Arlene is sensitive, especially now and she needs our support, not to be reminded of him." Sookie told him.

"Ok, you're right I'll go apologize. " He went to the back where Arlene was. She ran into the bathroom when she saw Jason coming.

"Arlene." He said knocking on the door. "Come on, I'm sorry alright."  
"Apology not accepted!" She snapped her voice echoed through the door.

"You don't have to accept it, but I am sorry really." He said. "I know how you feel, you feel betrayed, Renee was my friend. He killed my Grandma.

"I'm sorry about your Gran, but it's not the same." Arlene cried.

I know that feeling of betrayal. Believe it or not Renee isn't the only person whose ever hurt me. A man I trusted and loved dearly turned out to be nothing but a cheater, he wasn't who I thought he was.

Arlene opened the door, "How could you know how I feel?" She asked.

"We are the same, someone close to you hurt you and someone close to me hurt me, he turned out to be nothing but a cheater.

Arlene mouth dropped, "Are you comparing my situation to one of your sick sex escapades? Because that is not the same thing, I loved Renee we were in a real relationship which is nothing like your homosexual experiments. She snapped shutting the door. Jason left standing in shock.  
"Homo- what?... I'm not gay!" Jason exclaimed.

As Jason walked backwards back to his booth Lafayette jokingly looked him up and down.

"I'm not!" Jason exclaimed.

Lafayette just laughed "I know." As he took the trash to the dumpster, he felt like he was being watched as he turned around, what he saw just about stopped his heart.

In Tecopa, GA Sadie arrives at her moms house with her best friend Dana in toe, "You're baking..again." Sadie said sitting at the island bar.

"You can never have too much baked goods." a smile came across Claire's square face. "Not sure that's entirely true, mom." Sadie said. Dana helped herself to some pie and milk, as Sadie watched her mom in astonishment pull muffins and brownies from the oven one after the other. "You know you only bake like this when you're anxious about something." Sadie said. "I'm not anxious about anything." Claire said nervously. Dana mouth stuffed with pie said, "No offense Mrs. Matthews but you're a Betty Crocker, Martha Stewart rolled into a can of starch." Sadie looked at Dana then at her mom "Dana, I love you but I never understand your euphemisms." Claire told her. "Anywho, what is it you're anxious about mama?" Sadie asked.

"Well, for one your father will be away longer than expected and well I wanted to tell you in private." Claire started.

"It's ok I can leave." Dana said starting to the door, but Claire stopped her. "It's alright Dana you're practically family, besides you'd find out anyway." Claire took a deep breathe and said, "Auntie Jo ain't doing so well, she hasn't for a while now. But she's getting worse, and out there on that farm all alone, no family near there to help her out. I know that you had this summer all planned out but if you could volunteer to stay with her for awhile?" Claire asked.

"Mom?" Sadie exclaimed

"She'd love to see you, she hasn't seen you since you were a little girl." Claire added.

"Why can't Uncle Joel, or Robbie or anybody?" Sadie asked.

"Joel has his business to keep up, I got babies to deliver and a house to keep up, and everybody else got bills, jobs, responsibilities. You on the other hand are a free agent." Claire told her. Sadie's face dropped, Dana laughed, "Oh my God."

"Dana you're not helping." Claire said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. M." Dana said giggling to herself. "But you know we could turn it into a road trip, it

could be fun." Dana said.

"It's too far for you girls to be ridin' by yourselves, you'll be flying out Monday." Claire said sitting the plane ticket on the island.

Sadie picked up the ticket, "Monday? Oh, I see you're punishing me." Sadie said.

"Don't think of it as a punishment. Take this time to sort out your life, learn some responsibility. It could be good for you." Claire said.

Sadie was quite for a moment, then she spoke, "Alright Mama, I'll do it. Just one question does Auntie Jo got cable?" Sadie asked sarcastically.

Jason came back to his booth, Sookie sat down "So how did it go?" she asked.

"Not well. Everything just keeps fucking up." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"There's something I haven't told you, but I don't think I should tell you here." he said. They went to outside in the back of the bar, Sookie picks up a trash bag in front of the dumpster "Who took out the trash?" she asked tossing it in. "I saw Lafayette come out here with it." he said.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sookie asked.

"I took some V a few nights ago, for the last time. I'm off of it now for good." he told her. Jason explains that he started having hallucinations of their father, and it lead him to a closet in his room which use to be their parents bedroom. And under the floorboards he found letters from an anonymous woman he believes was their father's secret lover.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because dad asked about a baby." he tells her.

Sookie shock her head in disbelief but hands her one of the wrinkled up letters, she skims through the letter and there in her father's handwriting "How are you? How's the baby?"

"Daddy had a baby with another woman? Does she live here in this town?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know, I didn't find any envelopes, just loose letters. Did you ever get anything off dad, see what he was thinking?" he asked.

"Never, nothing like that. I don't remember anything, either daddy was really good at hiding it or maybe we're reading too much into it." Sookie said.

"You believe that?" Jason asked her. Sookie didn't answer just looked back down at the letter in her hands. "Sookie! What are you doing back here I need your help getting these tables cleaned, it's almost closing time." Arlene shouted through the back door.

Dana gives Sadie the description of her uncles' car that will pick her up once she arrives. Once she says her goodbyes to her mom and Dana, Sadie boards the plane to Louisiana. This was the first time she's flown alone and her first time on a plane, the only other aircraft she'd flown in was in grade school when she got to join her mom who was a helicopter reporter on a ride during bring your kids to work day. That was one of the best memories she had as a child. Looking out the window, they were much higher up than when on the helicopter. It was still dark out Sadie could see tons of tiny lights on the ground, she began to drift off, when she opened her eyes again she could see a glimpse of dawn coming beyond the horizon, she must have been out a couple of hours. Sadie opened her laptop to watch a DVD when in the corner of her eye she saw a figure outside the window she quickly turned her head to see a man with long dark hair in a black vest and pants flying beside the plane, she blinked once and he was gone. Sadie was sure she just saw her first Vampire, 'They can fly?' she asked herself.

A few hours before,Sookie was awaken from a sound coming from the attic, she went up to see what it was and found a freshly dead rat in a mouse trap, Sookie moved her flashlight away from the rat and caught view of something in the corner of the attic , a leather trunk just about extended arms length in width. Sookie knelt down in front of it and put her hand on top of the trunk lid a sudden vision came to her, her father placing something inside and locking it, then he was at Gran's house with it placing the trunk in the attic. As abruptly as it started it was gone. Sookie was in disbelief at what just happened she had never gotten a vision before. She called Bill and asked if it was too early/late for him to come over and help her get the chest open. "Of course not , I'll be right over." Bill said. Bill brought down the trunk from the attic and tried to break it open using all his vampire strength but it wouldn't budge, much to both their surprise. "Perhaps it's sealed with magic?" Bill concluded. "Magic, but daddy didn't know any magic." Sookie said. She continued "He locked it with a key, I saw it in my vision." Sookie told him. "Vision?" Billed asked. "When I touched it, I saw my dad put something in it and lock it shut. Then he brought it here to Grans' house." Sookie explained. Bill sat thinking a moment, "Did you see what that something was?" Bill asked.

"No, but maybe it's something to help me learn what I am, or why I'm able to read people's minds. Or, it could be something to do with a woman daddy was writing to." Sookie said.

"What woman?" Bill asked. "We don't know, Jason found these letters in his closet under the floorboards. But there's no name or address on any of them." Sookie said.

Studying the trunk further, he took notice of the unusual hand carvings on the front of the it, he explained to Sookie that the symbols looked like a mix of Ancient Latin and Egyptian hieroglyphics he was able to make out some of the Latin text which he read aloud; "Locked it shall remain, until the one who holds the key unlocks it again."

"I didn't know you spoke Latin?" Sookie said. "Not fluently, but I know enough." Bill told her. "So, all we need is the key to open it." Sookie said.

"First, you'll need to find it. Do you have any idea where your father may have hidden it?" Bill asked. But as Sookie started to answer Bill could see it was getting light out, Sookie acknowledged this by telling him it was Ok she understood he had to go and thanked him with a kiss before he flitted out the door.

Outside the airport Sadie looks for the car Dana described, but in a sea of Taxi's Sadie didn't see it, after about 20 minutes of standing outside the airport entrance, Sadie dialed Dana's uncle number and after a few rings the phone went to voicemail. Sadie then called Dana now becoming increasingly frustrated, before the third ring Sadie heard her name being called she looked to her left and saw a African- American woman with shoulder length hair standing beside a little red car. "Sadie Matthews?!" She shouted, Sadie weaved through a small crowd til she reached the red car. "Hi, I'm Sadie. Are you Lafayette?" Sadie asked. "No, I'm Tara his cousin. LaLa is M.I.A for the moment." Tara helped Sadie with her luggage . In the car Tara asked Sadie if she's ever been to Bon Temps, "Not since I was real little. My mother's side is originally from Bon Temps though. " Sadie said.

"Oh yea, what's the family name? Might know' em." Tara asked.

"Jolivet, my mom 's name is Claire." She told her. "Jolivet? I know that name. Are you related to Justine Jolivet, wife of Martin De Fleur ?" Tara asked.

"Yea, those my grandparents, grandma refused to give up her last name. She was a proud woman." Sadie said. "I remember them, Martin use to do those comedy sketches with his guitar at the Jester Club on Rey Ave. And Ms. Justine use to come over to Gran's house almost everyday. It was real sad when she passed, Gran was real torn up about it, I'm sorry about your lost. " Tara said.

"Thanks, grandpa retired after grandma passed, he's living on his houseboat in Rena, LA." Sadie told her.

"Man, he was funny, and a hell of a good jazz player too. You should tell him to come back and do one more show." Tara said.

"I think he would if he knew how much people missed his acts. So have you ever been to Tecopa? Since you have family there?" Sadie asked.

"Never been to Tecopa, but we went down to Georgia for Dana's parents wedding, they got married in Atlanta. " Tara told her.

Sadie tells Tara that the only places she been besides Bon Temps was Disney World and she explains that it wasn't all that she thought it would. Tara asked what she was expecting, Sadie says she was expecting there to be actual magic. "I was only 7, and I remember being so crushed I cried nearly the entire time we were there." Sadie told her. They laughed, Tara joked, "I guess the happiest place on Earth isn't so happy after all."

"So, did Lafayette over sleep or something came up?" Sadie asked.

"Well, I'm sure he isn't at home sleep. But I don't know where he ran off to, lucky for you Dana had sense enough to have me as your back up ride." Tara said.

"Good ol' Dana always got my back." Sadie said to herself. "You two are good friends, ya'll remind me of how me and Sookie are." Tara said.

"Who's Sookie?" Sadie asked. "You don't remember her?" Tara asked.

"I met her before?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, but you were real little. Probably don't remember her that well." Tara said.

Tara continued, "That's my best friend since we were kids. Her Gran use to take care of me when I was little. I miss her." Tara said getting tearful.

"Sookie?" Sadie asked.

"No, uh Adele, Sookie's Gran. She passed away not too long ago." Tara told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sadie said. Tara gave a small smile as a tear started down her cheek but she caught it and turned to Sadie and asked,"Want to listen to the radio?" Sadie gave a wry smile and nodded. Tara turned the dial and the rest of the way to Bon Temps the only sound came from the radio.

Arriving at the Jolivet Family Farm a while later, Sadie felt the car stop as she had her eyes closed resting. She stretches and rubs her eyes "We're here." Tara said turning off the car. Sadie went around to the trunk to get her bags, Tara grabbed the one from the backseat. Sadie looked up at the blue Victorian farmhouse, it was still as she remembered it warm and inviting yet breathtaking at first glance. Sadie walked up the stairs of the white porch that went around the whole house.

Auntie Jo always left the door unlocked, Sadie opened the door and was welcomed with the sweet smell of Alyssum flowers. They were her Aunt's favorite flowers she had them scattered about the house, the smell brought back memories of when her whole family would gather in this house for holidays and a few family reunions. Sadie sat down her bags by the door, Tara came up from behind and closed the door. Sadie called out "Auntie Jo! It's Sadie! Your great niece." A woman came from the back of the house "Keep your voice down." she said. Sadie almost didn't recognize the woman, "Well, whats the matter girl ain't you gon' give your Auntie a hug." She said, embracing Sadie. "Auntie." Sadie greeted. Sadie studied her, her hair was dyed black and she was walking on her own without her cane, her clothing wasn't that of an aging woman but of a middle-aged one,she seemed to have a glow about her. Sadie smiled wry at her Aunt she didn't want to ruin this reunion so she kept her thoughts to herself..for now. "Let me look at ya. You've grown into a lovely looking young woman haven't you." Aunt Jo smiled brightly. "You look good too Auntie, it's good to see you again. Mama said you weren't feeling well, but you look fine." Sadie said.

"Yes, darling I'm more than fine. I feel alive! Oh, lets your bags to your room. Come on I'll show where it's at." Aunt Jo lead Sadie and Tara to a upstairs guest room the second door near the top of the stairs. Aunt Jo asked if Tara was staying for lunch Tara answers no she should get going. "Thanks Tara, I owe ya." Sadie said. "No, Dana owes me." Tara smiled they shared a laughed and hugged. "I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Jo." Tara said before leaving.

Sookie tells Jason about the trunk she found in the attic and what was written on it. Jason sits on the couch staring at the trunk, "Whatever's in there daddy didn't want nobody to find it. But what is it?" Jason asked.

"Honestly it could be anything. I've scrambled my mind since last night trying to figure it out." Sookie said. "You said even Bill couldn't get it open?" Jason asked.

"Nope, it won't open without a key. It's magic or something." Sookie replied.

"Daddy knew magic?" Jason asked.

"He knew something or someone you knew how to magically lock something and make it stay that way." Sookie said.

They sat for a moment silent looking at the trunk, then Jason jumped up from the couch, he had an idea. "Dynamite!" he exclaimed. "What? Dynamite?" Sookie repeated.

"Yeah, explosives can open anything. Surround this sucka with some dynamite and BOOM! It opens." Jason said.

"Bill couldn't even open it." Sookie said.

"Bill is not dynamite." Jason said.

"That makes no sense Jason. Look we just need to find the key, now you put that dynamite idea out of your head." Sookie demanded.

"Fine, while you're looking for some tiny little key that could be anywhere. Imma go get me some explosives and I know exactly where that's at." Jason said as he left the house, Sookie called after him, "Jason!" but he had rushed off in his car. Sookie called Tara who was just arrived home to ask for her help and finding the key to the trunk, before Jason blew something up. "Blow what up? What Trunk?" Tara asked. I'll explain later, can you please just come over." Sookie pleaded. "Ok, Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Tara said.

Using her telekinesis made unpacking quite easy and she was finished quickly, Sadie sat on the bed and admired the room, it use to be her mom's room when she was little. Grandpa Martin sold the house to Aunt Jo and Uncle Kel when he boat his houseboat east of Bon Temps. It was a sunny room with a window seat was under a cluster of windows by the twin bed with brass frame. From the window seat you could view the whole backyard and beyond the wooded area to the little river just in the back of the house. The walls were covered with white pink and yellow flower print wallpaper. There was a mirror above a non working fireplace, which matched the white furniture in the room. "Your mom loved this room. I remember your pawpaw and my husband Kel putting up this wallpaper for her, she picked it out herself. " Aunt Jo told Sadie standing in the doorway.

"She has good taste, that much is the same." Sadie joked. Aunt Jo smiled, "You ready to eat lunch?"

"Yeah I could eat." Sadie answered. As they ate their lunch Sadie couldn't help but stare at Aunt Jo, and she wondered why her mom said she wasn't doing well and she clearly is doing fine. 'Maybe she taught the only way to get me here was through guilt." Sadie thought to herself. "It's the hair isn't it?" Aunt Jo asked. "What? No, your hair is fine." Sadie snapped out of her thoughts. "It's too dark, I knew I should've gone with brown. But I wanted a dramatic change, and I don't think with my complexion I could pull off blonde." Aunt Jo told her. "Auntie there's nothing wrong with your hair honest it's just..well mama told me you weren't doing too well. That you needed looking after. I mean that's not the only reason why I'm here I wanted to see you I-" Sadie explained, but Jo cut her off. "I understand, you're young this is your first summer as a legal adult you want to have fun. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I've gotten use to being by myself, but I am happy you're here with me." Jo gave her usual warm smile and placed her hand on Sadie's arm, almost instantly a vision came to Sadie. A Vampire with long dark hair like the one she seen out the plane window, was digging it's fangs into Jo's neck. Sadie jerked her arm back, Jo looked at her strangely "Are you Ok Honey?" Jo asked. Sadie stared blankly for a second, then muttered "Yes, I'm fine. Just I'm full, can I save this for later."

"Of course." Jo said, getting some saran wrap from the drawer. Sadie placed the plate in the fridge and walked towards the foyer "Oh, if you're going out, could you stop by the Stackhouse place they're less than a mile that way I need my Tupperware dish back, you can take my Herbie." Jo told her.

"Yeah I can get your dish back Auntie. What's a Herbie?" Sadie asked.

Sadie opened the shed doors and inside was a little white car, 'So that's Herbie, It looks like a beetle, but it isn't I don't think. Maybe some mutant beetle car or something that's long since been out of circulation.' Sadie thought to herself as she started the car, which stuttered once then she turned the key and it stuttered twice. She waited a few seconds and tried it again and it started finally.

"I turned that attic upside down, no key. But plenty of dust mites." Tara said brushing herself off. "Thanks Tara. We've looked everywhere it's not here." Sookie said.

"Maybe it's at Jason's house, if your dad wanted to hide something for good, maybe he kept the two separate." Tara suggested. "Good thinking Tara. I'll call him, I just hope he hasn't bought any dynamite." Sookie said.

"That boy is straight crazy, bet he don't even know how to use no dynamite, probably blow off his arm." Tara ranted.

Sookie snickered, "Jason, please tell me you haven't bought any explosives." Sookie asked.

"I'm about to I'm at the store now. Why?" Jason asked.

"Because the key isn't here, it's at your house." Sookie told him.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Me and Tara have searched this place top to bottom, the only other place it could rationally be is your house. Our parents house, it makes sense." Sookie told him.

"Oh yeah, well what if he got rid of it for good." Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"I'm in town, I ran into Lou the guy who runs the bingo place. He told me that daddy asked him how to get rid of something permanently." Jason said.

"Yeah, but we don't know what he was talking about. It could have been anything. And besides Lou's brain isn't all there, that was nearly 20 years ago." Sookie said.

She added, "Please just look around your place , before you do something stupid like buying explosives." Sookie plead.

Jason thought about It and sighed, "Alright Sok, but if I don't find it, you're not talking me out of doing it my way." Jason said.

"I can't promise that, but just call me when you find it Ok." Sookie told him then hung up.

There was a knock at the door, Sookie went to answer it. She opened the door, "Hi, I'm Sadie."

"Sadie? Aren't you Justine's granddaughter?" Sookie asked.

"Is it that obvious? ." Sadie asked.

"I haven't met another Sadie yet. That and, it's very hard not to recognize a Jolivet." Sookie said, letting Sadie in.

"So, is your family back in Bon Temps?" Sookie asked.

No, I'm staying with my Auntie Jo. She sent me over to get some Tupperware she lent to you?"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot it's in the kitchen." Sookie said.

"Aren't you Tara's friend?" Sadie asked.

Just then Tara walked into where they were, "Hey, Sadie." Tara greeted.

"Hey. Speaking of which." Sadie said.

"Wow what a small world, I remember your Grandpa Martin, you remember him Tara?"

Um-hm we talked about her Grandpa this morning when I picked her up at the airport." Tara said.

"So you just got here today?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here awhile. I guess my mom felt Auntie was lonely out here." Sadie said.

"Sookie dug the Tupperware bowl from the cabinet, and handed it to Sadie, "Tell Ms. Jo I'm sorry for holding on to it so long." Sookie said.

"Oh, it's Ok. As long as she gets it back in one piece that all she'll care about. Thanks, it was nice meet you again Sookie, even if I don't remember meeting you the first time." Sadie laughed. "It was good to see you again too. And you are welcome to come by any time, you and your Aunt." Sookie told her.

"Thanks Sookie, bye Tara." Sadie waved as she left, Tara waved back.

After searching his house for hours Jason was ready to give up looking for the key, he flopped on the couch, where he found under the cushions a vile of V. He hesitates, then closes his eyes and downs the vile of blood, "Come on dad. Show me the key." he said. The room seemed to go back in time, suddenly it was like he was back as a kid, his father stood outside looking in the window Jason goes out and walks where he saw his father. Then he hears the garage door open, he walks towards it and sees his father inside, Jason calls to him "Dad?" But he doesn't answer, Jason walks into the garage and follows his father's glare. On top of the shelf was a old cardboard box, Jason turned to Corbett but was meet with a horrific sight his father's eyes were hallowed out Jason screamed. He came to on the garage floor in a cold sweat, breathing heavy he stood up and turned to the shelf in place of the cardboard box was Jason's tool box he picked it up to find a single brick in the wall. He punched it out and in the opening he could see a tree, he look around the tree until he found a hole just above his head it was cover with a piece of false bark. He couldn't see what was inside, he felt around through the bugs crawling up his arm and forgotten squirrel nest within it until he touched something solid, he grabbed hold of it and pulled it out. A tin box, brushing it of he brought in inside and sat on his couch with the box on the table. 'No key required. Good.' Jason thought to himself, as he opened the lid carefully. Inside was a already opened envelope written on the front, 'To My Children.' Jason read letter and called Sookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie drove around town for a few hours, checking out some of the clothing stores and a couple of little shops. She didn't buy anything, for she forgot her wallet and only had a few dollars on her. She thought she might check out Merlotte's, Dana had told her about it and even asked her uncle Lafayette to put in the good word for Sadie for a waitress position there. Pulling into the driveway her first impressions of the place was 'lively' it definitely had that small town feel. Inside was quite busy, Sadie took a seat at the bar she was greeted by a man with shaggy hair and beard he looked to be in his mid to late 30s. "Hi, can I get you something?" He asked. "A coke?" She asked.

"Sure, coming right up. Are you from around here? Never seen you before." He said.

"Actually I just got here this morning." Sadie said

"Oh yeah? Where from?"

"Georgia." Sadie told him.

"Georgia huh? Well, welcome to Bon Temps, I'm Sam Merlotte owner of Merlotte's." He said.

"Sam, I'm Sadie Matthews. My friends uncle Lafayette works here as a cook." She said.

"Sadie, yeah I remember Lafayette told me you'd be coming down this week. He said you might be looking for a job "

"Yeah, just to have some extra pocket money while I'm here." Said aaid.

"I don't have too many hours available, but I could use some extra hands during the lunch rush. I can give you about 20 hours a week at the most." Sam said.

"That's fine, when can I start?" Sadie asked.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yea." Sadie said.

"Great I'll get you a uniform." Sam said he lead her to the back and let her pi k out her own uniform. "I learned long time ago never to ask a woman her size." Sam joked, Sadie giggled. after she had her uniform he gave her a form to fill out and the name of the store along with a coupon to get some non slip shoes. "Thanks Sam, I'll see you tomorrow."

"At 9 a.m. sharp." Sam said.

Sadie went home and got her wallet, Auntie was watering her flowers in the yard. Sadie told her about the job and gave back her Tupperware. Auntie congratulated her told her not to stay out too late and dinner will be ready in a few.

Jason came over to Sookie's with the tin box and letter that evening, "I can't believe this. Grandpa had an affair?" Sookie exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yea, which means we have another aunt somewhere." Jason said.

"This is dated the day he disappeared. He found out about his love child and left because he couldn't face Gran ." Sookie said.

"Seems that way." Jason said.

"Then how did the letter get in our old backyard in that tree? You think daddy found it, read it and hid it? Holding on to Grandpa's secret for years?" Sookie said.

"More than that, maybe daddy got in contact with her before he died. That could explain the letters." Jason said.

"The letters." Sookie said walking to the bookcase, she grabbed a large book off the shelf and brought it to the couch. She opened it and took out the letters hidden inside, she told Jason that in the last letter the woman sent, she asked to meet at the old Willow Tree.

"Well that narrows it down." Jason said sarcastically.

"We still have whatever's in that trunk. Just gotta find a way to open it." Sookie said.

"How do we know what's in that trunk, has anything to do with this letter?" Jason asked.

Sookie kneeled down in front of the trunk and placed her hands on it, she breathed deeply and focused Jason watched. Sookie closes her eyes and she sees again the vision she had before, she heard a name "Catalina." She muttered. She turned to Jason, "I got her name."


	3. Chapter 3

While on break Sadie gets a call from her mom. Claire gives her an ear full for not calling her when she arrived in Bon temps. "I'm sorry Mom, I had sort of a busy day. Unpacking, getting a job, getting familiar with my surroundings, and spending time with a quite healthy Aunt Jo." Sadie told her.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Auntie is fine mom, and she doesn't seem to be all that lonely either." Sadie said.

"She isn't fine, she's just putting on a facade cause she doesn't want you to worry." Claire said.

"She's a really good actress then." Sadie said.

"Just keep an eye on her, please." Claire plead.

"Alright. But mom, I'm telling you she's happy or content. Either way she doesn't NEED me as her babysitter, but if it'll keep your mind at ease." Sadie said.

"Thank you. Now In have to go I have a mother fully dilated and ready to pop. I'll talk to you later. Good luck with your job." Claire said.

"Good luck your baby. Give a extra spank for me Ok." Sadie joked.

"Sadie." Claire said.

"Bye, love ya." Sadie hung up and went back to work.

Jason woke up that morning drenched in his own sweat, he had trouble sleeping the night before, he was having withdraw symptoms. 'So soon.' he thought to himself as he hoped out of bed, he got ready for work but found it difficult as he could stop himself from shivering, simple task such as combing his hair and getting dressed were practically made impossible by the way his hands shook. Jason then got the idea in his head that perhaps caffeine would help, he made some coffee. After a few sips he felt the shivers fade and he had control of his hands again. He put some of the coffee in his travel mug and headed off to work. As he was driving though he could feel it wearing off the shivers and shakes started to come back he gulped down more coffee and once again the symptoms with away even if only temporary.

As her first day as a waitress came to an end, Sadie felt a little sad to be leaving. She enjoyed the fast pace of the lunch rush and though customers could be demanding, she liked talking to them. Many of which were regulars at the bar and made her first day a breeze, as did her co-workers. Sookie showed her Sadie the ropes of working Merlotte's, Sadie was surprised that she worked there too when she clocked in this morning. "Hey you did a good job today." Sookie told Sadie. "Thanks, it's cliché but I had a good trainer." Sadie said.

"Glad I was helpful, I was worried I might've confused you with trying to explain the menu." Sookie said.

"No, you didn't confuse me, the menu confused me." Sadie said.

Sookie laughed, "Yeah it can be intimidating at first but, I think you definitely got the hang of it." She said.

"Thanks, my feet are killing me. But I really like working here. Knock on wood, everybody's been so nice." Sadie said.

"No to sound gross or anything, but you'll eventually grow callouses on your feet, which ironically help with the pain of standing on your feet a lot." Sookie told her.

Sadie gave a nervous laugh, Sookie reassured her by giving Sadie her recipe for callous removal remedy. Sadie was relived that she wouldn't be burdened with walking around with ugly callouses the rest of her life.

At work Jason once again felt his symptoms coming back he went over to where the coffee cart was but to his horror they were out, he smashed a paper cup he as holding slamming it on the cart. Hoyt took notice and came over to him, "Hey man, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know when we gonna get some more coffee out here?" Jason asked.

"Not until tomorrow, we only get some much a day. You drank up a whole days worth in a few hours." Hoyt asked.

"Look man, can I go home get some coffee and then come back?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry Jason, I'm short handed as it is. Lafayette's a no show and this road gotta be finished by the end of the week." Hoyt told him.

"Dammit!" Jason said. He noticed Hoyt's worried look and played it off, "I'm fine, really. Let's finish road huh?" Jason said.

Hoyt nodded, "Yeah, OK."

Tara drove up to her house and parks her car. She slips through the front door but doesn't make it all the way in, when her mother hits her over the head with a big heavy book. Tara cries out in pain and holding her head, stumbles across the room.

"Where the hell you been, you dirty whore?!" Lettie Mae asked, words slurring.

"Mama!" Tara screamed.

Lettie Mae yelled, "Out all night doing all kinds of God-know-what! You the devil, child! You ain't no child of mine!"

Lettie Mae takes another swing at Tara with the book, but misses when Tara avoids the blow. The force of her swing causes Lettie Mae to fall to her knees, hands landing on the coffee table.

"Oh, Jesus!" Tara exclaimed.

Lettie Mae yelled "Jesus ain't gonna help you!"

"Yeah, that's been clear for quite some time." Tara said.

"You sass the Lord and I will kick your skinny ass, you hear me?!" Lettie Mae yelled.

Tara snapped, "You can't even stand up ... you pathetic, ugly old bitch!"

Lettie Mae, now sitting on the floor, looks up at Tara, grabs her chest and begins to cry.

"Oh, mama." Tara said softly

Tara goes over to help her crying mother.

Lettie Mae shouted, "I ain't ugly!"

"Mama, why do you wanna do this to yourself?" Tara asked.

"If Jesus was here, he'd take one look at you and he'd apologize for giving me such a spiteful child!" Lettie Mae said.

Tara chuckled, "You kidding? Jesus wouldn't even set foot inside this house, not with the way you smell. Now, let's just go and take a shower. OK? I'm gonna help you up."

As Tara is helping her mother up, Lettie Mae grabs a liquor bottle and bashes it against the side of Tara's head.

"Who's ugly now?!" Lettie screamed

"All right. You may have carried me ... and nursed me ... but obviously you are now set on killing me! And if I'm forced to choose between you and me, guess what? You lose." Tara grabs her keys and starts for the door.

Lettie Mae cried, "You get back here! You help me up!"

"You on your own, old woman!" Tara snapped back.

Royce breaks the silence in the dark basement of Fangtasia; "Some people think I'm an asshole. It's true. I pick fights with strangers, I've cussed out old ladies. I even pissed in my boss' coffee once." Royce said.

"You do not need to be telling me this shit." Lafayette said.

Royce asked, "What else do we have to do down here? I mean, don't you talk to the others?"

"Most of the time I just keep to my fucking self. And think." Lafayette replied.

"Like about how to get out of here?" Royce asked.

No. About why I'm here to begin with. All the shit I've done in my life. The drugs, the sex, the website. I did it so my life wouldn't be a dead end and this is where I end up. What kind of punchline is that?" Lafayette told him

"See, that's why we gotta talk. We have to tell each other all the shit we've done. That way, if one of us gets out, he can tell the world about both of us. I just hope it's me." Royce said.

Lafayette snuffed, "Whatever. If it make you feel any better, keep talking."

"All right." Royce said, he went on to tell Lafayette a story, "When I was 20, my cousin Rufus, he was going out with this girl who claimed she could crush a beer can, with her tits. And one night, when we were alone, I asked her to show me. One beer can lead to another, and before you knew it, she was crushing my head with her tits. Rufus came home, and he was so mad he threw me out of the window. My hip shattered into a million pieces, and they replaced it with metal. My ass is magnetic now."

"I pray to God you ain't the last motherfucker I meet before I die." L Lafayette laughed.

"Come on, come on. What about you? You must've done all kinds of shit you regret." Royce urged.

"Well, I got in trouble with my boss once for punching out three stupid rednecks at the bar." Lafayette said.

Royce asked, "You regret that?"

Hell, no, you fucking deserved it." Lafayette snapped.

"I'm sorry I hassled you for being gay. I was an asshole about it." Royce apologized.

"At least I got through to you." Lafayette said.

"If it makes you feel any better, when I was 15, at Safety Patrol Camp, I let my bunk mate blow me. " Royce confessed.

A man approached Jason at the end of the shift. "Hey, I saw you noticed you having some trouble today." he said.

"Do I know you?" Jason asked.

"No. I work odd jobs throughout the week this is one of those jobs. Anyway, I know where you can get some uh..you know." he said making a sign with his fingers in the shape of a V.

"Peace? I need some peace, you're right." Jason said, he started to walk off but the man stopped him.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Now you want my help or not?" he asked. Jason looked at him, the man preceded to give him an address of where he could get some more V. Jason got in his car, looking at the piece of paper, he crumbled it up and threw it in the backseat.

Once he got home he drank several cups of coffee, but it never lasted the added jitters seemed to make the symptoms worse, he spent about an hour pacing his house. He tried to sleep but he was hyped up on caffeine and the shivers were getting worse, no longer able to fight the urge he hopped in his car and dug the paper with the address on it from the backseat.

On her way home Sadie planned to stop at the same shoe store she bought the non-slip shoes to get some insoles for them, she pulled up to see the lights were still on and the sign in the door said 'OPEN' so Sadie parked and made her way inside. Once finding the insoles, she looked around for the nice old man who helped her find her shoes but the place seemed empty. Sadie walked up to the counter and still saw no one, she called out "Hello? Can someone help me?"

She thought she heard a sound from behind her, when she turned back to the counter a dark haired man with striking blue eyes faced her. "How may I help you?" He asked. Sadie was stunned by his sudden presence, she started to ask for help but she took a second look at the man and for some reason his eyes unsettled her maybe it was because of how they seemed to glow even in the well lit building or maybe it was instinct, whatever it was she decided to just buy the insoles she was holding. As he rang her up, she got a sickening feeling. The longer she stood there the sicker she felt, like her life force was being drained from her, she quickly paid and left the store, she didn't bother waiting for her change. Sadie started the car , threw it in reverse and got out of there, she couldn't help but think that, something had happened to the store owner and that man with those glowing blue eyes had something to do with it.

Lettie Mae stumbled into the living room falling onto the couch with a bottle of vodka in hand. Slumped over the couch facing the T.V. she raised the bottle and took a gulp it burned as it went down, you'd think as much as Lettie Mae drank she'd be use to it by now. The burn in her throat caused her to cough, she turned off her stomach to her back, her one arm with the bottle was rested on her chest. She went to take another drink from the bottle when her screen door was blown open, "Tara?" Lettie Mae muttered. A dark figure made it's way toward her, she chucked the bottle of vodka at it as she tried to let out a faint scream.

Tara goes to Merlotte's that evening and nearly drinks the whole bar clean. Finally just before closing time with everybody gone except Sam , he cuts her off, but she insist on having another. "Sorry Tara, bar's closed. And you have had enough for one night."

"You don't tell me when I've had enough! I'll tell you when I've had-" Tara passed out, nearly hitting the floor as she slid off the bar stool but Sam catches her and brings her into his house laying her on the couch. He puts a blanket over her and goes to bed.

At Fangtasia, Eric Northman Vampire Sheriff of Shreveport county, sits in his large chair on the stage as customers enjoy their evening. Eric is looking at his Blackberry as a blonde woman in a black shirt approaches him.

A blond woman approaches "Excuse me?" Eric looks up from his Blackberry. "May I take a picture of you?" she asked. A male vampire with tattoos on his arms and long black hair stands behind and to the right of her. Eric puts down the phone and faces the woman. He spreads the fingers of his hands and touches the fingertips to one another in front of him, and exposes his fangs.

"You may." he said

The woman takes a pink camera phone from her purse, opens it, and points it at Eric to take his picture. With lightning speed, the long-haired vampire grabs the blond woman's camera phone and smashes it to pieces against a nearby table to her left, glaring at the blond woman.

"No pictures!" the vampire said.

"He said I could take it." The woman said.

"I did not say you could keep it." Eric told her

Eric and the long-haired vampire smile and laugh at the woman, and she walks off.

A female vampire dressed in black rubber is dancing in one area of the club, as Jason turns his head away from a male vampire dancing in another area. Jason sits alone at the bar. Sweaty and nervous, he take notice of the girl vampire "Pretty good dancer." he said

Longshadow, the bartender, approaches Jason. "Can I get you another?" Longshadow asked. Jason finishes the last of his bottle of beer. "No" Jason replied. He added, "But I will have somethin' stronger."

A young brunette carrying a large purse is walking behind where Jason is sitting. "Stronger." Jason said. The woman turned her head toward him.

Longshadow leaned in toward Jason for clarification of his drink order. "Not Tru Blood, but really strong. You know what I'm sayin'?" Jason asked.

"We've got Kentucky straight bourbon, whiskey. Hundred proof. It'll turn the lining right off your stomach." Longshadow told him.

"Uh, yeah. Somethin' stronger than that. But you know, a different color?" Jason asked again, getting irritated. The young brunette looked around.

"Just tell me what the you want, little boy!" Longshadow demanded.

"Somethin' closer to the color of the walls in here." Jason told him. The brunette walked up to Jason.

"There you are, hon!"

Jason ignoring the woman, tells Longshadow again,"You know what I'm sayin'." The young brunette grabs Jason by his left arm. "Come sit with me." She said.

Jason pulled away his arm, "No." The woman asked again this time with more seriousness in her voice. "Come sit with me!"

"I don't want you. Hold on a minute?" Jason told her. She pulled Jason away from his seat at the bar.

"I know what you're looking for." She told him. She lead him to a table away from the bar. "Damn." Jason said.

Jason and the brunette sit at the table. "It's hotter'n hell in here." Jason said.

"No, it's an icebox. You're sweating for another reason, aren't you?" She asked him.

"I could use some V..." he said. She looked around. "Hey, V8! I don't think that they serve that here." She exclaimed. She gave Jason a stern look.

"Why the hell would I want V8?" Jason asked.

She grabbed Jason's face with her left hand and looked him in the eye. "Hey, shut up! Listen they can hear really well, all right?

Jason stares at her as she released her grip, on his face. "C'mon. Let's get out of here before you get us both killed. I can take you to a place where you can get better."

"I ain't goin' nowhere until I get what I came for." Jason snapped, he jumped out of his seat, "Shit it's hot in here!" he shouted. While almost losing his footing walking outside, he sees in the corner of his eye, a female Vampire with blue hair and leather pants and vest, a bit on the heavier side standing on the side of the building, drinking a Tru Blood. Jason stumbles up to her, and bluntly said, "Give me some of your blood." She sips her Tru Blood and laughs at him, "What did you just say to me?" she asked.

"I said, give me some of your blood." he repeated, sweat dripping off his face.

She looked him squarely in the eye, "Listen, I don't want to kill you. You're cute, too cute for your own good actually. So, this is what you're going to do, eat me and if I think your good enough I'll give some of my blood." She glamoured him.

"Do I have to?" Jason asked, still in her hypnotic glare.

"Yes." she replied.

Arriving home Sadie parked the Herbie in the driveway not bothering to put it back in the shed, she climbed the stairs into the house, closing and locking the door. She felt almost safe as she went up to check on her Aunt, she peeked into her room opening the bedroom door just enough to see inside. The hallway light illuminated the part of the room where Aunt Jo's bed was and it was empty, Sadie opened the door further.

"Sadie?" a voice called from behind her. Sadie screamed turning quickly around, the sudden surprise combined with her already racing thoughts of that evening cause her lose control of her telekinesis making the bulb light in the hallway blow out.

Sadie holding her chest, breathing heavily, calmed herself when the voice spoke again, "Sadie, what's the matter?" it was Aunt Jo. Sadie rest against the door, Aunt Jo brought Sadie a cup of tea and they sat at the kitchen table and Sadie explained the man she had encountered at the shoe store. And the dreaded feeling she got from him. Aunt Jo, placed her hand atop of Sadie's, "You're alright now, you're safe here always." Aunt Jo told her. "I know Auntie, but you should have seen his eyes. I can't get them out of my head. I was so scared.." she cried. Aunt Jo held Sadie in her arms and gently rocked her as she cried.

While driving down the dark, empty road, deputy Andy Bellefleur comes across a gruesome scene, a body lay crippled in the middle of the road.

Asleep in her bed Sookie gets a knock at her door, still half sleep she opens the door, to see flashing lights in her driveway and Sheriff Bud with a meek expression on his face. Sookie's mouth drops as everything seems to go in slow motion.

At the old Compton house, no lights are on. Bill walks up the front lawn, he looks at the front porch of the house and stops, staring at the porch which is now dimly lit by four lanterns. It's circa mid-1860s his watches as his family sits on the porch, his daughter rocks in a chair to the left of his wife who is also sitting in a rocking chair holding his now toddler son. Who points to something in the distance, Bill hides behind a bush. "What are you pointing to?" His wife asked. Bill watches silently, Lorena appears behind him, unsympathetically states, "You know you can never enter. Do you wish to see them grow old? Grow feeble and die? While you remain the same year after year?"

"They are my family." Bill said.

"They are as good as dead.. if it were found out they were harborin' a Vampire. Don't you see it's better this way. They'll go on living thinking their father and husband died a honorable man." Lorena said, stroking Bills shoulder. "Now I've allowed you to see your family, now come it's time for us to go." she told him.

Lorena walks away, as Bill stays and continues to stare at his family on the porch. He is jolted back to reality staring in the fire of the fireplace, when he feels Sookie. He rushes to her house to find police cars parked in front of the house and Sookie on her knees in her doorway balled over in tears, Bill goes to comfort her. Sookie cries deeply as Bill holds her on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason opened his eyes, his brain feels like it's pounding against his skull viciously. A bright light is shining down in his face, he looks away from it and can make out he's in a room. More details become clear as his eyes focus better, he can see he's hooked up to an IV and a green chair and Sookie is asleep in it beside his bed. He finally realizes he is in the hospital, "Sookie?" he called to her. Jason called her name a second time and she awakes, stretching her arms above her head. She looks in Jason's direction she leaps from the chair and towards his hospital bed and gives him the biggest hug. "Hey Sok, good to see you to. But, uh could you not squeeze so tight." Jason said. "I'm sorry. It's just I thought you'd never wake up. I mean you'd think I'd be relived you were in a coma and not dead like they told me." Sookie told him tearful.

"Wait. What? Coma? Dead? What do you mean dead?" Jason asked.

"You were in an accident, they said you died on the scene you had no pulse. You've been in a coma for nearly three weeks." Sookie told him.

"I died?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but you're alright now." Sookie said.

A female doctor came in and to check on Jason, after she examined him and concluded that he had mostly healed from his other injuries that included a few broken ribs, a collapsed lung and a very bad concussion, and his only real symptom should be a mild headache for a few days. She wrote him a prescription for the migraines, and gives the Ok for him to be discharged. A nurse knocked on his room door and said that he had a visitors, walked in Sadie, "Sadie, hey." Sookie greeted her with a hug. "Hi, he's awake. That's good. How do you feel?" Sadie asked. "A headache is all, who are you?" Jason asked. "Oh, Jason you remember Sadie. Justine's granddaughter." Sookie said.

"Ms. Justine, yeah. Your Sadie Jolivet, good to see you. Those flowers for me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, hope you like them, there my Auntie's favorite. And it's Sadie Matthews, my mom is Jolivet." Sadie told him.

"Sorry Ms. Matthews, but you have that Jolivet look about ya. The bright eyes, olive skin, and curly hair." Jason said.

"It's Ok, you just awoke from a coma. But you seem to be doing Ok." Sadie joked.

Jason smiled, "Yeah, pretty much, just can't remember much from that day."

"You don't remember anything?" Sookie asked.

"No, should I?" Jason asked.

"No, at least it doesn't have to be right away. We just need to get you well for now Ok." Sookie told him. Sadie shot Sookie a questioning frown, "Sookie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sadie asked. Sitting the flowers on the table, "Thanks for the flowers." Jason said. Sadie smiled as she and Sookie walked into the hospital hallway. "He doesn't remember." Sadie said. "No, which when you think about it makes sense he hit his head pretty hard." Sookie said.

"And when are you planning on telling him about-" Sadie started.

Sookie interrupted, "Not now, he just woke up a few minutes ago, from a coma no one thought he'd come out of, with the way he came in here literally DOA. I'll tell him in a day or two, when he's adjusted a little better." Sookie said.

"A day or two? The cops will come for him when they find out he's woken up Sookie. You have to tell him if not now, soon." Sadie told her.

Sookie knew she had to tell her brother but she dreaded doing it, Jason had been through so much already,, just woke up from a coma and she worried how'd he take it.

Driving home later that day, Sookie asked Jason if he remembered anything, he tells her he doesn't remember anything past being at Sookie's house talking about Grandpa. "Did we ever find out who daddy was writing to?" Jason asked.

"We did, sort of. He may have another sister, she'd be our aunt. I think her name's Catalina, but that's all I know." Sookie said.

"Good, at least we got a name. That's something to work with right?" Jason asked.

Sookie seemed nervous, "Jason, we have to talk. We may have to put searching for daddy's sister on hold for awhile." Sookie started to explain.

"Why?" Jason asked. Siren's sound behind them, Jason looked back. Sookie eyed her rearview mirror, Jason turned to Sookie, she gave her widen eye look. "What?" Jason asked. Sookie pulled over her car, deputy Andy and Sheriff Bud walked up to the passenger side of the car. Andy told Jason to get out off the car with his hands up, Bud stood by. Sookie motioned for the car door to get out, "Stay in the car Ms. Stackhouse." Bud ordered. Sookie sat helpless as they took Jason away in hand cuffs, Jason all the while asking what he did and why he was being arrested, he look at Sookie for answers, she finally got out once they were putting Jason in the backseat of the police car. And proceeded to beg Andy to let him go, "It was an accident, he doesn't even remember anything from that night." Sookie said.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I do not want to have you arrested as well, get back in your vehicle now." Bud scolded her. "Bud please." Sookie pleaded. She looked at Andy pleadingly, "Sookie go home." Andy told her. "Wait, when can I come get him. Won't he get bail?" Sookie asked. "That'd be up to Judge Hines to decide." Andy said. "And when will that be?" Sookie asked. "After booking, and there's about ten others ahead of him to go before the Judge. Maybe next week." Andy told her.

"Next week?!" Sookie exclaimed. "Don't worry he'll be fine, until then try and scrap up some cash, Judge Hines likes to give out hefty bails." Andy advised her, as he and Bud got back into their trooper. Sookie shouted through the window to Jason, "Don't worry Jason, I'll get you out!" As the trooper drove off Jason looked out the window his face all in a confused, worried frown.

Sookie arrives at the station to see her brother but Sheriff Bud won't allow her, she continues to demand to see him and finally he walks her back to the cells, but gives her two minutes to talk to him. "Sookie." Jason called out. "Jason, you Ok?" Sookie asked.

"No! I'm in jail, you gotta get me out of here,they said I'm in here for murder! Did I kill somebody?" Jason asked.

"..It was an accident, not your fault Jason." Sookie told him. "I did? I killed somebody?" Jason asked.

"Jason, shut up! You don't say anything Ok." Sookie said.

"Who?" Jason asked in a low tone.

When Sookie doesn't answer right away he asked again but louder, "Who Sookie?! Tell me right now!"

"...Tara's Mama, Lettie Mae." Sookie said tearful.

Jason's eyes widened, he slumped against the cell bars. "Times up!" Bud said. "I still got 10 seconds left." Sookie said. "That's right, it'll take you exactly 9 seconds to get out my station." Bud said.

"Jason you're going to be Ok. We'll figure something out, just hang in there. And don't say anything no matter what. You hear me?" Sookie told Jason.

"Yeah, Sok." Jason said, he sat on the jail floor with a blank stare, tears rolling down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the past week the town and it's residents haven't been themselves lately, many have not been sleeping well and the mood is bleak. It's like a depressing gray cloud is hovering over Bon Temps, raining down on everyone. And it's getting worse, the jail is packed, and it's occupants are fighting each other daily for space and lack of food, Sheriff Bud tries to call around to other jails to see if he could transfer anybody to the surrounding counties but there's a waiting list. "Damn, is this a jail or a zoo? They're acting like a bunch of animals." Andy said, to Bud. "Well, we running out of food to feed them all. Luckily we got water that will last but if we can't feed' em it's just gonna keep getting worse. Hell I had to take Daren Thompson to the hospital this morning he was bleeding all over the cell floor. Still trying to find out how Kyle got his hands on a pen." Bud told Andy. "Don't look at me Sheriff, I check as soon as I get in and when I leave every night. Maybe he picked it off his lawyer." Andy said.

"Yeah, maybe but I want triple searches for now on we don't need no prisoner deaths on our hands." Bud said, Kenya came in the station with two men in hand cuffs, Bud rolled his eyes, "Now what these two do?" he asked her.

"Same as the others fighting, but this one trying to bite the ear off Mr. rainbow here. Found them brawling in the middle of the street, whole crowd of bystanders just watching, cheering it on. Had to taze them both, twice!" Kenya explained.

Bud exhaled shaking his head, "Put' em in separate interrogation rooms." Kenya frowned slightly confused, "Ain't we got no more room in the cells?"

"No, all filled up trying to get a transfer, but no luck as of yet." Bud replied.

"What in the hell's gotten into everybody? Fighting like, like the Romans. I picked up one last night he had like a empty stare in his eyes, he was at Merlotte's parking lot it was like he was trying to kill the guy or something I told him to break it up but it was like I didn't phase him. He just kept on beating the poor man senseless. I asked him why he did it this morning, he told me because he felt like it." Andy told Bud.

Arlene knocks on Sam's trailer door, and enters his place is in disarray, Sam is slumped over on the couch with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. She nudges him, asking if he's going to open the bar today. Sam springs awake, eyes bloodshot he looks up at Arlene. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. "Sam it's damn near 4 o'clock the bar hasn't been open all day, Sookie went home and I need to know if you're going to open or not so I can work my shift or send my babysitter home." Arlene snapped. Sam sat up on the couch, feeling quite hung over. "I'm sorry Arlene, I hadn't been sleeping well. I must have over slept, lost track of time." Sam got up and walked to the kitchen counter, picked up the keys and handed them to Arlene, "Could you open the bar, I'll be over in a minute just let me get myself together." Sam told her.

Sam was having terrible nightmares that seemed to be eating away at him, he stayed in his office most of the day catching up on some sleep but whenever he closed his eyes it was like his nightmares were attacking him. When he finally did emerge out of his office there was a strange man covered with tattoos was sitting at the bar that caught Sam's eye. Sam straightened himself up, and walked behind the bar. "Can I get you anything?" Sam asked. The man smiled, he had a gold tooth on his top row, and his dreads rested on his dark shoulders ,his hazel eyes seemed to pier through Sam. The man spoke, "You look like shit." he had a accent perhaps from the Caribbean. Sam gave a smirk, "Yeah, well I feel like shit."

"Trouble sleeping?" the man asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Sam said.

"I have something for that could help with that, I whipped it up myself for when I have those nights I can't get any Z's." he told Sam.

Sam looked from the man to the small glass bottle he was holding, "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Baron Jamundi, but friends call me Bear." he said.

"Huh, Bear. That's an interesting name, you from some kind of Island?" Sam asked.

"That I am, so since you call me Bear I take it we're friends." Bear said.

"Can you make me some of that, to help me sleep. I don't want to be falling all over myself now, just need to sleep. And stop these damn night terrors." Sam told Bear.

"Night terrors are what keeping you up? Describe these terrors?" Bear asked.

Sam explained that it wasn't anything like he experienced before that they seemed all too real, he'd see faces from his past in his dreams but Sam told Bear that he didn't want to repeat what happens out loud. It was too horrifying for Sam he just wanted to forget those images that'd plagued his mind at night. Suddenly a fought broke out at the pool table, a man with a ripped blue jean vest threw a pool ball at his opponents head the friend of the opponent grabs the pool stick and swings accidentally hitting his girlfriend, the man pays it no mind and charges at the man in the vest, others try to break it up but it's no use the man with the pool stick is stronger than his friends and easily gets through them to his target, the on lookers watch in shock. As the pool stick impales the man in the blue jean vest through his torso. The man holds the pool stick in place for a second then slides him off it, Sam runs over to see what's happened. Moving through the small crowd he watches in horror as the jean vest wearing man bleeds out on the floor, the impaler licks the stick that's covered in blood. For what ever reason Sam looked back at the bar, trembling a little as he turned his head, Sam could see a blue mist outline of where the tattooed man was sitting. He swallowed hard, his heart was pounding in his chest, mind racing what was 'It' he was talking to. Why was 'It' interested in his nightmares.

Andy had a ambulance take Jason to the hospital, he wouldn't eat or take his medicine, his heath was deteriorating. Sookie went to see him, and begs Jason to eat something or they'll have to force a feeding tube down his throat, after much persisting Jason agrees to eat a few graham crackers. "How's Tara, be honest. She hates me doesn't she?" Jason asked Sookie. "No. She's in shock, that you might've had something to do with it." Sookie told him.

Sookie added, "You should talk to her."

Jason shook his head, his voice a bit shaky, "No. I can't not now."

"You can't put it off forever Jason." Sookie told him.

"I know but I can't face her now. I just can't, I want to I feel horrible but I just ain't got it in me to do it." Jason cried. Unbeknownst to Sookie Jason called Tara while in jail but no words came out as he tried to speak he felt like his voice was trapped in his throat, tears ran down his face no matter how hard he tried nothing came out. Sookie went to get a snack from the hospital cafe, when she got back she could hear voices from behind the privacy curtain. She pulled back the curtain, in the midst of the conversation it seemed to somewhat stunned by her. Three people stood near Jason's bedside two men and one woman. Though Jason didn't recognize her she was the brunette from Fangtasia. The man who was closes to Jason, wore a Navy blue suit and a striped purple silk tie, his dark hair in preppy style cut, he had a grin on his face as he looked in Sookie's direction. The woman was wearing a solid colored blue dress with 3/4 sleeves. She did not physically smile but her eyes seemed too. The man furthest almost in the corner wore a all black suit and stern face that had craters in it.

"Jason who are these people." Sookie asked walking to the other side of his bed. "I'm Joy and this is my brother Steve Newlin."

Sookie recognized the name Newlin and asked, "Aren't you that Vampire hating pastor?"

"Why yes I am." Steve smiled. "This is my sister Sookie" Jason said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sookie." Joy said. Jason chimed in, "Sookie they got me an attorney, they said I won't go to prison. Just have to do community service and be on 6 months probation."

"Jason we don't know that yet, we gave to wait until your trial." Sookie told him. She added, "Besides we didn't hire an attorney and by the looks of him we can't afford him."

"Oh, but don't you see we'll take care of everything." Joy said. Steve with his grin broke in "Actually everything has already been taken care of."

Sadie was stuck in the middle of the road her car had broken down, her house was about a mile from where she was, so Sadie decided it wouldn't be much to walk the rest of the way. After a few minutes Sadie heard a car nearing from behind her, she walked over to the far side of the road. The car slowed when it got beside her, it was a black Chevy truck the passenger window rolled down, Sadie clinched her purse strap she readied to unzip her purse and pull out her pepper spray. A woman's voice called from inside "Hey you need a ride?" she asked. Sadie moved cautiously towards the truck, the dome light was on and she could see a woman with black hair and pale skin her face done up in grunge makeup. "Actually yeah I could, I live just a few minutes that way." Sadie pointed down the road the car was heading. "Sure, hop in." she said.

"Thanks, for giving me a ride." Sadie said. "No problem." she said.

"You know you remain me of a girl I use to got to school with." the woman said.

"Yeah? I don't usually get mistaken for other people, according to most I have a distinct look." Sadie said.

"Well they say everybody's got a twin somewhere." she said. Sadie noticed drooling from the corner of the woman's mouth, and she was looking a little anxious.

"That's true I guess, just haven't met mine yet." Sadie joked. The woman chuckled in her throat, "I'm Faith by the way." she said.

"..Nice to meet you Faith. Are you from around here?" She asked.

"It's the accent isn't it. I was raised part of my life in Canada and then my dad met my step mom and we moved down here with her to Georgia. So I have kind of a mixed accent." Faith explained.

"I know you, Faith Sanson. We use to go to MarshalValley Middle school together." Sadie said. Sadie noticed Faith's grip on the steering wheel tighten, her knuckles were turning red. She felt a chill come over her, that feeling eased when Faith blurred out, "Cherrios!?"

"Oh god not that name!" Sadie laughed.

"Did it ever stick?" Faith asked.

"Thank goodness no. So how long have you been in Bon Temps?" Sadie asked.

"Not long, just sort of stopping by. Site seeing, bar hopping. You know for a small, backwoods, ain't on nobody's map town they have pretty good drinking wells." Faith said.

The car filled with laughter for a few minutes, then Faith asked Sadie what she was doing in Bon Temps, and was she staying for long. Sadie told her that she's there to visit her Aunt Jo and she's just there for the summer, but since she's out of school know she could stay longer if she wanted to. Though she isn't one hundred percent yet, Sadie told Faith about that one strange encounter she had at the shoe shop. "It scared me shitless, I felt ill like just wanted to get out of there. It took me awhile to shake that feeling, I can't fully explain what I felt it was something. I know I'll never forget it." Sadie said, she shivered a little at the thought of it. "Are you cold?" Faith asked. "No I'm Ok." Sadie said.

Pulling up in front of her house, Sadie thanked Faith for the ride. Faith asked if she'd want to hang out sometime soon, Sadie told her she wasn't sure when she could hang out. "I could call you whenever I'm free though." Sadie said. "Um, Ok yeah." Faith said, reciting her number to Sadie.

Steve explained to Sookie that he pulled some strings and got the murder charges dropped down to lesser charge of manslaughter. There will be no trial and Jason will only get 6 months probation and 250 hours of community service. Sookie face showed she was skeptical, but Jason nearly leaped from the hospital bed with glee. Sookie spoke up, "Why would you do this for a complete stranger?"

"Jason is not a stranger , he is our brother, God's child and though he has lost his way we are here to lift him up from this and be there for him." Joy said.

Sookie still felt something was fishy about the whole thing, she asked if theres a catch and Steve jokingly replied that, "Oh yes, but it is you who is the catch and the good Lord is the fisherman." Steve said to Jason, Sookie rolled her eyes, as he continued. "We bring lost souls to peace, we have a place for people who have strayed from the righteous path. And my friend that wonderful place is waiting for you." Steve handed Jason a brochure. The title read 'Fellowship of the Sun.'

"So you're saying Jason has to join your church to get the deal?" Sookie asked. "That's all, and open his heart to Jesus." Joy smiled. Sookie frowned, "This sounds crazy, Jason we'll find another way. Thank you though for wanting to help." Sookie said. Jason looked at his sister almost pleading with her to agree to this but Sookie ignored him. Steve smiled, "Do give us a call if you have a change of heart. We hope you get well Jason. We're praying for you." He handed his card to Jason. Sookie took it, "Thank you again, but my brother really needs to rest so."

"Of course, goodbye Ms. Stackhouse." Joy said. Sookie was a little unnerved by her tone, but was relieved to see them leave.

Jason looked up at Sookie, "Sok, I can take care of myself! And you just turned away the best deal I'm gonna get." He yelled.

"Jason, I don't trust those people. Besides that 'deal' was way too good to be true, and usually when something sounds too good it is." She said.

"So you want me to go to prison!" He said.

"No! I would never want that. You have other options, we go to trial-" she started.

Jason interrupted, "Yeah, we go to trial and the Judge sends me up the river. Have you seen the evidence they have against me? They got a lot Ok, and I can't dispute any of it because I can't remember what I did or didn't do."

"That could work for us, that's your defense." Sookie said.

"What defense Sok, you said it yourself we can't afford a lawyer. Not a good one and anyone appointed to me will be on their side, they'll fuck me over." Jason snapped.

The nurse pulled back the curtain and told Sookie visiting hours were over and she had to leave. Sookie turned to go but told Jason she'll be back in the morning. "Don't bother." Jason said. Sookie nodded silently, and left.

Sookie arrived home to find Bill on her porch, she ran in his arms softly crying. Bill asked her what was wrong Sookie told him just to kiss her. Bill did, but stopped and he warned Sookie that she may be in danger. He told her the reason he's there was because he saw something wandering around in her front yard it looked like it was waiting for her. "Who was it?" Sookie asked, walking in her house Bill right behind her. "I'm so sure it was someone rather than something. It looked strange and seemed to be glowing blue." Bill explained. Sookie's face wrinkled in a confused frown, "What do you think it was?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know, but when I got closer it vanished into smoke. I have never in over the century I've been alive seen anything like that." Bill said.

Sookie's mouth went dry and she took Bill's hand, "Could you spend the night?" she asked. Bill smiled warmly, "Of course I can."

After making love, they lay in bed together, Sookie laid on Bill's ice cold chest. "Why were you crying earlier?" he asked.

"Me and Jason got into a fight." Sookie said.

"What about?" Bill asked.

"Steve Newlin, came to visit my brother and offered to pay his legal fee and get him a deal. But the catch is he had to join their church, The Fellowship of the Sun." Sookie explained.

"What was the deal?" Bill asked.

" A reduced charge of Manslaughter and a few months probation and community service." Sookie told him.

"Hm, sounds like a good deal. Considering the alternative." Bill said, Sookie rose up in bed looking at him. "Good deal? You agree with this, Jason joining a church whose pastor hates Vampires?" Sookie said.

"Doesn't Jason hate Vampires?" Bill asked. Sookie was quiet she thought for a moment her eyes turned away from Bill. She sighed, "No. I mean.. still that doesn't mean he should go off with this church and Mr. Vampire's are evil." Sookie snapped.

Bill sat up and wrapped his arm around Sookie and spoke softly, "Sookie, Jason is being charged with murder, he could get life or worse. I know you don't think this is a good idea but it seems to be a good option for Jason. Think about how he feels about this situation, you say he has no memory of anything about that night, how will he defend himself against the evidence they have?" Bill said.

Sookie laid back down in bed and thought about what Bill said, in the back of her mind she knew that this was pretty much as good as it was going to get for Jason. But still she fought her thoughts and tried to think of all the options she could equal or better to the deal Steve Newlin offered Jason. She never heard of The Fellowship before but if it was lead by Steve Newlin she knew it couldn't have been any good. She'd seen him on the news, arguing with those who were pro Vampire rights, and she greatly disagreed with his views. But Sookie thought deeper, she realized she didn't want Jason to be apart of this church because if he truly hated Vampires that meant he hated Bill and maybe that meant he hated her too. She gripped her sheets in her fist and closed her eyes, she couldn't bare the thought of Jason even if it were a little part of him hating her. Her throat burned as she held back tears, her nose tickled a little causing her to sniffle. Bill pulled Sookie close to him comforting her, Sookie spoke through the tears, "I'm so selfish, Jason's life is on the line and I only care about how I feel."

"He's your brother. You're allowed to be a little selfish, your feelings count too." Bill told her. Sookie held onto Bill eventually falling to sleep.

After calling a tow truck in the morning to get her car, Sadie helps her Aunt in the garden, pulling up weeds from around the house and planting tulips in their place. It was a hot summer day Aunt Jo brought out iced tea in a pitcher, calling Sadie to join her on the back porch for lunch. Sadie took a napkin from the table and dabbed the sweat from her forehead and neck. "Thanks Auntie." Sadie said as she took a gulp of the tea. "No problem dear, you're working hard out there." Jo said.

"So how are you liking Bon Temps so far?" Jo asked.

"I like it so far, the people seem Ok. But recently things have been kind of weird, ever since that night I came home from the shoe shop. Like this guy I served in the bar, when he left he was fine, smiling even tipped well, but once he got outside he attacked this other guy and the man didn't even say anything to him he just jumped' em and start beating him. Sam and Terry tried to break it up but it wasn't happening, Arlene called the cops, but Terry got mixed up in it the guy gave him a right hook to the jaw and Terry tackled him to the ground. Luckily Terry wasn't arrested, I had to get the hose and wash the blood out the cement, I found a couple of his teeth too." Sadie told Jo.

"My goodness. Now that you mention it, Lydia from my book club has been acting strange lately. She's been awfully grumpy and mean, she's usually nice at least to me, but she keeps snapping at me." Jo said.

"Maybe it's the heat." Sadie suggested.

"Could be, the heat can do some strange things to people's minds." Jo said.

"Auntie, I've been meaning to ask you about something. Why do you think Mama wanted me to come out here, really?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean Honey." Jo said.

"I mean she told me you weren't doing well. Like she made it seem you were sick or something, but you're fine at least you look that way. Is there something I should know?" Sadie asked.

Jo didn't speak right away she glanced at Sadie then took a sip of her tea. "I suppose that is my fault. Claire thought something was wrong with me when I canceled the Easter dinner I had planned. We've been planning to have the whole family together again like old times for almost a year and then I just up and dropped out, I had told her I wasn't doing well. I guess you could say avoiding everyone, and well I suppose given your mother's ways she came to the most logical conclusion. That I was avoiding because of some illness or something that I thought I could handle on my own." Jo explained, but Sadie had an ounce of doubt creep into her mind. Sadie did something that she promised herself she'd never do family was off limits but she wanted to know why she was really there, what was everybody hiding from her. _'I hope Claire's got it handled, she's not buying this story I can tell. She's looking at me, what's she doing is she-'_ Jo's thoughts cut off, Sadie looked away from her, and took her glass and plate inside to the kitchen. 'What did see mean, what was mom suppose to handle?' Sadie asked herself washing her dishes. Sadie turned around to find Aunt Jo right behind her startling Sadie. "Auntie!" Sadie said.

"Are you alright dear?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going up to my room now, call me if you need me." Sadie said leaving the kitchen.

Sadie dialed her mom's number and got the voicemail she left a message telling her mom to call her when she got it. Sadie sat at the window seat and lost in her thoughts, she searched her mind for any reason her mom would lie to her about anything. Sadie's thoughts interrupted by her cell phone going off, she hoped it was her mom but caller ID said Dana. She answered it, "Hello."

"Hey, how's it going?" Dana asked.

"Things are Ok. How are you and your folks?" Sadie asked.

"We're pretty alright, my dad is a different story though. He's still you know, going through it." Dana said.

"Yeah, I can imagine. That's rough losing your only sibling, I haven't seen much of Tara around seems like she's hiding out or something." Sadie said.

"Nah, she's fine I talked to her yesterday. Actually that's kind of why I'm calling, I have a surprise for you." Dana teased.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"Guess who's coming to Bon Temps?" Dana asked.

"Hmm, let's see is it my lying mother." Sadie joked.

"What? No it's me. And what are you talking about?" Dana asked.

"Great! I can't wait to see you! But back to my mother, I just asked Auntie to tell me why I'm really here and she feed me practically the same 'Aunt Jo is sick' story mom did, but I have to give her credit she did weave a pretty convincing story. Which would have been believable if I had the IQ of a toad." Sadie told Dana.

"Geez I thought you'd be happier I was coming down there. I thought you could see into people's heads, just do that and boom you got your answer." Dana said.

"Family is suppose to be off limits, I wouldn't think they'd lie to me at least not so blatantly. But I did break my 'No Family mind Reads' this once and I think Auntie knew what I was doing her thoughts were quite vague. All I got was _I hope Claire's got it handled._ " Sadie said.

"You think she knows about your mind reading?" Dana asked.

"Maybe, she's been in this family longer than I have. I'm sure she knows some deep family secret that explains why I am the way I am." Sadie told Dana. She continued, "Do I bother you for a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Dana asked.

"I have a mission for you." Sadie chuckled.

Dana giggled, "I'm listening."

"Could you do some snooping around my house, try and find anything that looks suspicious. Like anything that my mom would want to hide from me? And if you think your up to it, try and weave out some information from her see if anything slips. Can you do that?" Sadie asked.

"Oh yeah, I am the queen of snoop. This is going to be a piece of cake." Dana said.

"Awesome! And I am ecstatic that you're coming to visit, perhaps we can have our ultimate summer after all. Hey I have to go that's the auto place calling." Sadie said.

"Definitely! Talk later Ok, Love you." Dana said.

"Love you too, tell your folks I said hi and hope your dad is alright." Sadie told her.

"Thanks, I'll let' em know bye." Dana hung up.

Sadie clicked over to the other line, the mechanic let her know the car was fixed and ready to be picked up.

Sookie pulls up in front of Lettie Mae's and Tara's house, moving trucks are parked in front of her and the yard is covered with belongings in boxes and on tables. A sign sticking up from the ground reading, 'Yard Sale'. Tara is sitting in a lawn chair with a money box next to her on a folding table. She squinted up at Sookie, holding her arm over her face shading her eyes from the late afternoon sun. "Hey, Tara."

"Hey, Sok."

"Can I join you?" Sookie asked, with a wry smile. "Sure, pull up a chair." Tara said.

Sookie took one of the chairs leaning against the house and unfolded it, she placed it next to Tara and sat down. They didn't talk for a while as neighbors and passer bys brought items up to the make shift cashier Tara set up on the table. "A credit card, you bring a credit card to a fucking yard sale? You can't be serious!" tara snapped at the man, "Well Ms. Lydia had one of those swipe things when she had her yard sell." the man said.

"Do I look like Ms. Lydia? Now do you have cash or no? Cause if no please get off my lawn." Tara said. The man slammed the clock down on the table and stormed off.

"So how are you holding up?" Sookie asked.

"I'll be fine, you didn't have to come here to check on me." Tara said.

"Yes I did, you're my best friend. I have to know you're Ok." Sookie said.

"Well I told you I'm fine." Tara said.

"Are you selling all of this stuff? I heard you're planning on moving." Sookie said.

"I don't have no use for any of this stuff, Mama didn't have much and what she did have is either useless or worthless. But I guessed I could make something off of it, and save the money up. So you heard right I am moving, not 100% where but I know it's not gonna be in this town." Tara said.

"You don't have to do that Tara. There are people here who care about you, we'll help you get through this." Sookie told Tara getting teary eyed.

"I know Sookie, but I have to do this for me. I don't know if it'll be permanent or just for a little while, but I have to go. For my own sanity." Tara cried. Sookie took Tara's hand, "I understand." Sookie said.


	6. Chapter 6

Before heading to work Sookie goes to the station to talk to Jason but learns from Andy that he made bail by some people in suits. "What? You just let him leave! He has a head injury and you let him leave with strangers. I'm his sister and you didn't even bother to call me to tell me he was out!" Sookie snapped, she didn't wait for a rebuttal from Andy and left the station in a huff.

Sadie calls a cab to get Herbie from the auto shop, when she gets there she walks up to the clerk desk a woman with brown hair was blowing a bubble, "My name is Sadie Matthews, I'm here to get my 1950 white beetle." the clerk announced over the speaker in a disinterested tone for a mechanic to come to the front. A black wavy haired man with cinnamon skin walked into the lobby, his jumpsuit was covered in dirt and oil, that hid the original blue coloring underneath. He greeted her with a warm smile, "Hi, I'm Vincent." Sadie took his extended hand, his grip was strong and firm, "So you're the mechanic?" she asked, returning the smile. "I am, here I'll take you back to look at it." Vincent said. The garage was filled with the noise of mechanic's working on cars, "Where did you get this old beetle?" Vincent asked, Sadie was just barely able to hear him over the noise. "It's my Aunt's she let me borrow it." she said.

Finally reaching the back of the shop, Herbie was sitting in the back parking lot.

"Well, let your Aunt know this baby's on it's last leg. I'm impressed it lasted this long." Vincent said.

"She doesn't really drive it often, her and her Book club mates car pool. But she's kept the maintenance on it, my uncle Robbie use to come every so often to check on it." Sadie told him.

"I see, so my guess is you've been driving it around more than it has in a few years?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, new in town got a new job needed a way to get around and the cab is pretty expensive." Sadie said.

"You're gonna need a new car soon, cause this one has put up it's last fight. But I got it running for ya, just be careful when you drive you can't go over 40." Vincent said.

"That's Ok I rarely go over 35." Sadie joked.

They shared a laugh, Sadie blushed she tried to hide it but Vincent caught it. He opened the car door for her and she got in, "If this one goes out on you I have a car you might like." Vincent said.

"And how would you know what I like, you just met me?" Sadie asked.

"I thought it'd go nicely with your green eyes." Vincent smiled.

"I say, are you hitting on me, Mr. Vincent?" She asked, in a stereotyped southern accent.

"I say I is." Vincent let out a chuckle so loud that it caught the attention of his coworkers who looked on, Sadie giggled, Vincent was a little embarrassed. "Well, thank you Vincent for fixing Herbie for me. My Auntie will be so grateful to ya." Sadie said.

"Call me Vince, Sadie." he said, saying her name in a low tone. "Thanks Vince." Sadie grinned, he backed away from the driver window as she pulled out of the lot. "Cute girl, you get her number?" One of Vincent's co-workers asked.

"Oh shit!" Vincent said, hitting himself in the head, his co-worker pats him on the back, laughing.

Going into work Sookie finds Arlene running the place she asked her where Sam was and Arlene huffed, "He's still in his trailer sleeping or drinking or whatever he does! Probably nursing another dang hangover, has he forgotten he has a business to run! Leaving me to serve, mange, and now security guard to!"

Arlene snapped her head over to a commotion stirring at the bar, "Hey! You two don't you dare start! I don't feel like mopping up nobody's bodily fluids today ya hear!?" she yelled as she stormed away from Sookie.

Sookie stood a little confused, by what Arlene said, after putting her things away she snuck out of the bar avoiding an increasingly furious, and prickly Arlene who'd she imagined wouldn't be happy about her leaving the building at all even if it was to check on Sam. Knocking on his trailer door she got no response , she turned the door knob and walked inside. She called out to Sam, getting a muffled groan in reply coming from the back hallway it was dark in the trailer, the only light came from the sunlight streaming through the still slightly opened door. As Sam came into the living room, Sookie shut the door all the way, "Sam, are you Ok?" she asked.

Sam's words slurred together Sookie couldn't really make them out, "Are you drunk?" she asked, a twinges of disgust in her voice.

Sam collapsed barely reaching his couch, "Sookie, what do you want?" he asked.

"Arlene is running herself into the ground trying to run YOUR bar! This is not the Sam Merlotte I know, and this is certainly not the Sam that would forget his responsibilities for a bottle of liquor." Sookie snapped.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I just been.." Sam started.

"You've been what? What is going on with you Sam?!" Sookie asked.

"I haven't been sleeping well, or at all. And the alcohol seems to be the only thing that helps." Sam told her.

"Have you tried sleeping pills or gone to the doctor?" Sookie asked.

"No, ain't nothing wrong with me. It's these nightmares and they getting worse they keep me up at night and jumpy during the day. I think that guy has something to do with it." Sam muttered.

"Slow down Sam, what are you talking about? Nightmare scary enough to keep you from sleeping? And what guy?" Sookie asked, sitting in the arm chair.

"He was at the bar, when the man got killed. Then he wasn't at the bar, when I turned around." Sam said.

"What did he look like?" Sookie asked, still trying to rationalize what he was telling her. "Dreads, not super long, tattooed all over, light hazel eyes. But when I looked back it was a blue mist where he was sitting, he was gone." Sam explained.

"Blue mist?" Sookie said, thinking about what Bill had described to her the other night he says was on her lawn. "You think I'm crazy don't you?" Sam asked.

"..No, I don't Sam. Bill told me he saw something similar to what you describe in front of my house. But I am worried about you, not sleeping." Sookie told him.

"I then tried every, pills, liquor, white noise, nothing helps." Sam said.

Sookie kneeled down in front of him she got an idea,"Let me try something, can I?" she asked. Sam looked at her unsure but agrees. Sookie place her hands on his head closed her eyes and looked into his mind, at first darkness then she starts breaking through the cloud of darkness and she could see a face. A man angry frowning his mouth opened he started screaming than a child's cries could be heard, then the crack of a belt the cries got louder, a woman pleading screaming at the man to stop, "Stop! You're gonna kill him! Please, oh God stop!"

Sam snatches Sookie's hands from his head, he gets up from the couch turning away from her, tears streaming from his eyes, Sookie stands up and walks towards him but Sam tells her to leave, ignoring him she pulls him near and hugs him. He cries in her shoulder she strokes his hair to help calm him.

Unaware to either of them a figure watched on angrily , it goes back to it's hide away and stews, over the next couple of days it feels itself getting weak as the town seems to be calming down. Tara visits her mother's grave one last time, while there she spots someone watching her from a distance. Tara watches as a woman comes near her, "Who are you?" Tara asked.

"I knew Lettie Mae, I'm Jeanette. She talked about you a lot." she said.

"Well mama never mentioned no Jeanette." Tara said.

"Probably cause she thought you wouldn't helped her." she said.

Tara's face wrinkled, "Help her? I've been helping her my whole life, until the day she died I helped that woman. Until I couldn't take it no more and I walked out, the last thing I said to her was "You on your own, woman." That night she was died, killed by my best friend's brother." Tara told Jeanette.

"Sounds like your the one that needs help child. That is if you want my help." Jeanette said.

"How?" Tara asked.

"The same way your mama would've gotten help and exorcism." Jeanette said.

"Oh woman you full of bullshit!" Tara snapped.

"Listen girl, your friend's brother isn't what killed your mama it was a demon that made her walk in the middle of that road. And if you don't get that demon out of you, you'll be right next her right here." Jeanette pointed to the empty spot next to Lettie Mae's grave. "Fuck you!" Tara yelled. She turned to walk away, storming off to her car.

Sam's nightmare's have ceased and he's finally been able to sleep with no interruptions for the first time in what feels like forever. Returning to work as normal, he pushes the dreams far into his mind and focuses on his business. "Sookie?" Sam called her to his office. "Yeah Sam?" Sookie asked.

"I just wanted to thank you, for you know helping me. I don't know what you did, but I feel hell of a lot better." Sam said.

"You're welcome, glad I could help. Especially glad your feeling better and back at work." Sookie said. "Guess I should get back to it." Sookie ssaid. Sam nodded with a smile.

Sadie clocked in and started her shift, Sookie came out of Sam's office. "Hey Sadie!" Sookie greeted.

"Hey, what's going on, you in trouble?" Sadie joked, Sookie smirked, "Oh that, no just talking to him. He's been going through something this past week."

"Yeah, can't really blame him. All this craziness seem to be surrounding his bar, then someone get killed in it, I'd say he's been having a rough week." Sadie said.

"Oh about that, could you maybe not spread that someone died at Merlotte's. Bad for business." Sookie said.

"Yeah of course, Merlotte's secrets are save with me." Sadie told her.

"Thanks. Oh while we're talking, I was thinking of throwing Tara a going away party. You wanna come?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, that's a great idea. Who knows maybe she'll change her mind at the last minute." Sadie said.

"No, I think she's pretty dead set on moving, but I think it'd be good for her. Start fresh, get away from here for awhile, she needs it." Sookie said.

"..Definitely. So do you need my help with the party?" Sadie asked.

"Actually I could, can you get the food? I want to make her favorite foods for the dinner." Sookie said.

"Sure write it out and I'll get it." Sadie said.

"Thanks Sadie."

After work Sadie headed into town to get the items on Sookie's list, she called her Aunt to see if she needed anything while she was out. Jo added another long list to the one Sadie already, had and as she gathered the things on Sookie's list, she got some of Aunt Jo's things too, but it was a mixed list of things, no food items were on it just items that were suspicious. Working on Jo's list Sadie left the grocery store and went to an address Jo had given her, it was on the shady part of town, Sadie was somewhat surprised there was room for such a neighborhood in small Bon Temps. But she guessed every city, town, big or small had them, even Tecopa which is noticeably larger than Bon Temps, and frequent tourism thanks in part to being the town with the road that leads straight to Atlanta. So they got plenty of drive through tourist, with their unique shops, cafe's and many small businesses they had a lot that only they could offer.

She pulled in front of a all brick building with graffiti along the side of it, stepping out of her car cautiously, mindful to lock her car doors. She looked at her Aunt's list, she'd made it clear to say the words 'Konne' mo rentre.' Sadie recognized it as Creole it was a question, 'Can I enter?' she figured it was some kind of password needed to get inside.

There were two stair steps up to the entrance of the building which had a iron bar door over the wooden one behind it. There was a sign on the building that read 'Go to side door.' Sadie walked around the side and saw stair going down that lead to a door, she knocked on the graffiti ridden metal door. A man opened it slightly, "What do you want?" his hoarse voice asked, through the cracked door. "Hi. Konne' mo rentre?" she asked. There was a long pause then the man's hoarse voice spoke, "To kapab."

The door unlocked and she was lead in, inside was dark the walls painted black, animal trinkets hung from the ceiling. There was a yellowish light that shined around the corner at the end of the narrow hall, she turned the corner into a room with multi- colored walls of blue, red, yell, and green. On those walls were shelves with a variety of items on them, bottles, bowls, boxes. Of all different sizes, none were empty from what she could see so she knew Aunt Jo wasn't looking for new kitchen ware. She looked around the man who let her in was gone she was seemingly on her own in the room, lit candles were all around,framed pictures of people on a long table behind her,'Family members.' Sadie thought to herself. There was a rack of black cloth bags, near the entrance of the room. To her right there were two other doors only one was marked in Creole 'Louvraj Boug.'

Translation 'WorkMen' Sadie took that to mean 'Employees Only' she'd wondered if there was anything upstairs and why you could only enter through the back. She forgot about her thoughts and skimmed the list of items her Aunt wanted, from the looks of it Jo was fixing to make some kind of body lotion Sadie could only guess, she knew Creole given a little rusty, but this was some other language like a mixture of Creole and images. Creole was already a mixed language to mix it again and any native Creole wouldn't be able to make it out. Sadie matched up the words with what she could find on the shelves but there's one she couldn't find, she went back to the door and asked the man for the item on her list, but he just pointed back down the hall. She started to feel creeped out by her surroundings she just wanted to get out of there fast, she went back to the multi-colored room and knocked on the blank door. When she didn't get an answer she knocked again the door swung open, a hunched over gray haired woman stepped out, he skin was dark and wrinkled and eyes steel blue. "Hello, I'm having trouble finding this one item." Sadie said, showing the woman the list. "We run out, come back later." she said shutting the door on Sadie.

"Who do I pay?" Sadie asked but got no answer, she felt strange leaving without paying but thought perhaps Aunt Jo had a tab or something it went to, To be honest Sadie didn't really care she just wanted to leave and get to the safe side of town, better yet just to get home and lock the door. She passed the door man on her way out he didn't look at her, as she walked out though she could have sworn to have felt his eyes on her. Sadie got away from that area as fast as she could, her thoughts race and she couldn't shake the feeling of eerie off. It was dark now, she turned on her headlights as she drove he many items raddled in the trunk she was careful not to drive over too many pot holes or bumps in the road, she relaxed more the closer she got to home.

Still chained in the basement, Lafayette is losing hope he'll ever be found alive. Royce however is complementing a plan of escape, "The others haven't been back for a while. You think they let' em go?" Royce asked him.

Lafayette chuckled, "Keep dreaming, Roy."

"Fuck. Well we can't just sit here and die!"

"Will you keep your fucking voice down!" Lafayette grunted through his teeth.

"You know what let' em come down here, I got something for those blood suckers!"

"Would you hush." Lafayette snapped.

"I got a plan, I'll come back for you." Royce said.

The basement door opens, a figure starts down the stairs, Layayette shushes him, "I promise!" Royce told him.

The figure stands at the bottom of the stairs his voice echos, "Shushing won't do any good sweetheart, we hear everything. Since you made me come all the way down here, I'm gonna take out some of the garbage."

Eric kneels in front of Royce, "Royce Allen Williams, we have a few questions for you, with regard to a fire which killed three of our kind."

Royce curses, "No fucking way, man. I don't know anything."

Eric unchains him and leads him by the neck up the stairs, Royce snatches his silver cross necklace from his neck, "Die you dead fucker!" Royce yelled and slaps Eric in the face with it. Eric hollered in pain, of the silver touching his cheek, he groans as Royce tries to make his escape up the stairs, Eric snatches his leg and drags him back down, Royce hitting his head on the stairs as he's being dragged. Eric lifts him up, his fangs tear into his leg, Royce yells out in pain. Lafayette watches helpless as he is forced to listen to the screams of Royce being torn apart limb by limb. After having his full Eric drops Royce's mutilated body to the floor, he tosses Royce's arm at Lafayette, who jolts back when it the severed arm hits him. Hiding behind the concentrate column as far as his chain will let him. "...If you have any silver on you, now would be a the time to reveal it." Eric said, spitting up blood.

"No way. I ain't that stupid." Lafayette told him.

"Yes, you are. Is there blood in my hair?" Eric asked.

"What?" Lafayette asked.

"Is there blood in my hair?" Eric asked again.

"I don't know, I can't see in this light." Lafayette said.

Eric flits closer, now kneeling in front of him, "How about now?" he asked, showing his hair to Lafayette. "Yeah, there's a little bit of blood there." Lafayette's voice shaky.

Eric sighs, "This is bad. Pam is gonna kill me."

"Who the fuck is Pam?" Lafayette asked.

"Why, do you wanna meet her?" Eric asked him.

No. No I'm good." Lafayette stuttered.

"Well, you're going to." Eric said, unlocking Layafette's chain from his neck.

"Where are you taking me?"a terrified Lafayette asked, as he's being lead by the neck up the stairs. "To find out what you know. I wouldn't try anything rash if I were you. I'm still hungry." Eric tells him kicking aside the remains of Royce.

She stopped by Sookies' house but her car wasn't in the driveway, 'She's probably on her way from work by now.' Sadie thought. She parked her car in Sookie's driveway and took out her Aunt's things and walked over to the house with them. Sadie calls out to her Aunt to let her know she's home, Jo comes down to the kitchen, Sadie looked at her she had streaks of gray hair coming through her black shiny hair, she could have sworn that morning she didn't have any grays, and the lines on her face were more pronounced than before. And her glow that glow of her medium olive skin had gone and instead had a hue of pale green. She looked sickly, Sadie stopped staring and leaned against the island counter. "Where did you find that place?" Sadie asked her Aunt.

"Oh, it was recommended to me by a member of my book club, I didn't hear you pull in, did you put the car back in the shed?." Jo asked, rummaging through the bag.

"I walked, I left it at Sookie's I have some of her groceries in the trunk." Sadie replied quickly returning to the topic of the shop.

"Auntie it's not in the best area of town, especially at night. You don't go over there by yourself do you?" Sadie asked concern in her voice.

"It's safe, Joran the man at the door helps me to my car all the time, did you meet him? And besides it only looks scary because the street light broken. Did you lock the doors?" Jo said.

"Yes Auntie. And what does he look like? I saw only one man big burly looking and he was some kind of body guard or door man I think." she said.

"No, Joran's small built, and sweet." Jo said.

"What do you use this stuff for? What language is it, cause some of it a recognize and others I don't?" Sadie asked pulling the list from her pocket.

"I make my own soaps and lotions and such and they have the best organic products around. Well they are from the islands you know they have their own language, not like us ours Americanized a melting pot of different languages."

"So you're able to understand it?" Sadie asked.

"I make it out Ok just enough of what I need. Where's Herbie Honey, I didn't hear him pull up?" Jo asked again. Sadie's face twisted, "I just told you where I parked it."

"I think I'd remember where you parked Herbie, I love that car. Now where did you park him?" Jo asked.

"Uh, at Sookie's I have some groceries in the trunk she wasn't home yet. I locked the doors though." Sadie told her.

"Good girl. Did you get everything?" Jo asked, turning her attention back to the black bag.

"No, not everything. They didn't have one of the items on your list. I asked the woman in the back, and she told me they were out. I could go back tomorrow and get it if you want." Sadie offered against her better judgement, she didn't really want to go back to that place it gave her a uncomfortable feeling. But the tell tell disappointed expression Jo had made Sadie feel bad for not possibly pushing that woman harder to get that item.

"No, it's alright Honey. I'll have to do without, but I can manage." Jo gave a small smile. Sadie figured it was a bad time to bring up Herbie and Vincent's diagnoses, but then again might as well get it out of the way, Sadie hated holding on to bad news she always rather get it out in the air rather than hold on to it and let it stew.

"I have to talk to you about Herbie, Vince the guy who worked on it. Told me it's not going to last too much longer, we should probably look into getting a newer car."

"What, new car? Herbie will not be replaced. He's irreplaceable, no he's got plenty of life left in him." Jo replied, taking her 'organic' supplies with her upstairs.

Sadie signed, "I'm headed to Sookie's, I'll be back in a few!"

At Fangtasia in Eric's office, Pam examines Eric's hair. "This is a disaster." Pam said.

"Can you save it?" Eric asked. "It'll take forever for me to finish, you better get comfortable." Pam said.

"I said I was sorry, Pam. But he took silver to me." Eric said.

"You were there. You saw it. Defend me." Eric told Lafayette.

"I don't know what it Is you wanna know, but point me in the right direction and I give it you." Lafayette told him.

"I've seen your website. It's quite, low rent. But your clients miss you. They're wondering if you're ever coming back. " Eric said.

"Am I" he asked. Eric doesn't reply.

"Look, I'm here because of the V right? How bout I give you the names of all the people I ever sold to." he offered.

Pam chimed in, "And all this time I thought prostitutes were good at keeping secrets."

Lafayette rolled his neck towards her, "Don't get it twisted, honeycomb, I'm a survivor first, a capitalist second, and a whole bunch of other shit after that. But a hooker, dead last. So if I got even a Jew at an Al Qaeda pep rally shot at getting my black ass up out this motherfucker, I'm taking it. No what you wanna know?" he asked turning his attention back to Eric.

"The vampire you had your little arrangement with. Eddie Fournier. What happened to him?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I swear to God I don't. Last time I saw him he was doing real good. I haven't seen or heard from him since." he told him.

"Neither has anyone else, are you sure you don't know anything?" Eric asked.

"I called him a few times and never got any answers, expect this one time someone picked up the phone, but it was him." he said.

"Who was it? Eric asked.

"I didn't recognize the voice." he said.

"Think harder." Eric told him.

Lafayette thought for a minute, "Uh, it was a girl, woman on the other line. But I'm not sure who."

"Well that's a bummer. I understand dealers of vampire blood sometimes trade product with one another across state lines. Any buyers in the Dallas area?" Eric asked.

"One. He never gave me his name though. I have an e-mail address. pussylover9 ." he told Eric.

'A friend of mine in the Dallas area, his name is Godrick, has gone missing. Now, while the circumstances of his disappearance are unclear, it stands to reason his blood would be very valuable, as he's over twice my age and ten times the vampire I'll ever be." Eric explained.

Pam smirked, "Eric, you don't do humble well."

"I was not being humble. This happens to be true. Your associate, this "pussylover". Has he or she mentioned any new product coming on the market?" Eric asked.

"They emailed me a while ago about some new blood, that was about to take everything by storm. But he didn't give much details, just to be ready when it comes." Lafayette told him.

"Take our guest and lock him back up, will you?" Eric asked Chow.

Lafayette jumped from his chair, "Fuck, I ain't going back down there. I gave you.."

"You gave me nothing!" Eric shouted.

"I'm not going back." Lafayette cried.

"Chow, now." Eric commanded.

Lafayette continued to yell out as he was being dragged from the office back to the basement, "I gave you every...I gave you everything! I ain't going back down!"

At the Fellowship of the sun, Jason has settled in and has made himself comfortable in his new surroundings, laying on his bed Sarah walks in his room catching Jason off guard, "Jason ups a daisy, you've got a new bunk mate." she told him.

"Hi there, Luke McDonald. No relation to the restaurant." he chuckled.

"Any relation to the farm?" Jason joked. "What farm?" Luke asked clearly the joke with over his head.

"Never mind. Jason Stackhouse. Nice to meet you."Jason said.

"You play ball? What position?" Luke asked, taking notice of Jason's old football jersey. "Well I see you too are going to get along just swell. Now remember the bus will be here in the morning don't be late. You two play nice now." she told them, winking at Jason. Once she left the room, Jason answered Luke's question, "Uh, QB one, actually." he gloated.

"Tight end. Second team all-American." Luke said.

"I don't doubt it, man. Look at you. You'd make one hell of a target. I'd have liked throwing to you." Jason said.

"You would have. Blew my knee out. Freshman year at college. Texas A&M." Luke said.

"You had a full scholarship and everything?" Jason asked stunned.

"Everything happens for a reason, If it weren't for my knee, I'd never found my true calling. And it might have taken me three solid years of Bible study and abstinece and applying and reapplying to do it, but it was all worth it. It all led me to this moment, right here, getting to this place. How about you? Where'd you set your heart on going to leadership conference?" Luke asked.

"About a week ago."

"A week ago?"

"I didn't know about it til then, I was in jail til a few hours ago. Steve Newlin and his sister bailed me out and now I'm here." Jason said.

"Jail? What did you do?" Luke asked.

"Look, man. I don't really wanna talk about it. I just have too much on my mind, I just want to forget about it." Jason said, laying back on his bed.

"Forget. You can't forget what got you here right now, friend. How can you be a true leader if you just forget about your own sins, how can you lead the sheep and you holding back on your deeds you down did? You gotta face the music sometime." Luke told him.

It wasn't long before Sadie reached Sookie's driveway, she could see her yellow car with it's lights still on. She must have just pulled in, Sadie met her in the driveway and she started getting the grocery bags out the trunk while Sookie opened the front door. Unloading the groceries from bags to cabinets, they discuss the impending party, and each took duties. "You can be the chef and I'll be your Sous-chef." Sadie joked.

"Perfect, if Sous-chef means you'll help cook?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, it's like your second in command in the kitchen." Sadie explained.

"Good cause I use all the help I can get, you think 6 o'clock is a good time to have the party?" Sookie asked.

"Sounds good to me, have you thought how you going to get Tara over here?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about that, and I think I'll just ask her like normal to come over, but leave the door unlocked and just let her walk in that way it'll be a surprise." Sookie said.

"That's a good plan, just keep it casual, don't want to give it away. You know I could decorate too." Sadie offered.

"Could you that'd be great, I'll help out as much as I can. You're a better multi-tasker than me, I'm glad Sam hired you the bar gets real crazy during the summer, but I know you can handle it. You've proven you could." Sookie said.

"Thanks. I've noticed is Merlotte's always so hectic and eventful?" Sadie asked.

"Goodness no, not like it's been lately. Especially never had nobody get killed there, I still can't believe Jared killed that tourist." Sookie said

"You knew him?" Sadie asked.

"He's the brother of Jason's High School football coach, Darren Watts." She said.

"Wow. How is Jason by the way?" She asked.

"I haven't talked to him since I last saw him in the hospital. I went to the jail to see him, just to have Andy tell me he made bail. Some 'generous' religious folks I bet, did I tell you about that?" Sookie asked.

"No, what happened?" she asked.

"Huh, you know that pastor that be spewing all kinds of hateful things about Vampires on the news?"

"There's a lot of those Sok." Sadie said.

"Steve Newlin. He came to see Jason in the hospital, I still don't even know how he found out about Jason being there. He offered to pretty much sweep those murder charges under the rug and Jason was willing to jump at the deal without question." Sookie told her.

"What was the deal?" Saide asked.

"Sure it sounded good, but I don't know I just have a bad feeling about it. Steve told him all he had to do was join their church." she said.

Sadie used the step ladder to reach the high cabinets, "That's it? Just join a church, doesn't sound bad."

"It doesn't but don't you find it a little funny, like who just offers a stranger something like that and seemingly for nothing. There's no way, people are that nice, especially not Steve Newlin, have you heard the things he's said, he's so I don't know I don't even think I have the words for him." Sookie huffed.

"I think the words you're looking for are along the lines of narrow-minded, southern hick that make the rest of us look bad, and conservative." Sadie and Sookie laughed, putting the last of the groceries away, they talked about Sadie's short time there and how she was getting along besides work. "I like it here, I mean it's been somewhat strange visit but overall it's nice. Auntie had me run some errands for her, I had to go on the far side of the town to get them. It was a weird little shop, you had to go around the side door that lead to I think a basement, Auntie said they sell organic stuff, she uses in her soaps and such, but I got such a uneasy vibe from that place. I couldn't wait to get outta there." Sadie said.

"What was it called?" Sookie asked.

"I didn't see a name anywhere, just a regular brick building with graffiti on it. It was in such a dark corner of the street I nearly missed it, Aunt Jo says the street lights are broken so, it gets pretty dark over there." she told Sookie

"That is weird, there's been a lot of weird things happening lately. Like Bill told me he saw a man on my front lawn the other day, but he disappeared before he could get a closer look. And that's not even the strangest part he said he was glowing blue." Sookie said.

"..A ghost maybe?" Sadie suggested.

"A blue ghost." Sookie giggled. There was a knock at the door, Sookie went to answer it. Sadie sat at the table now having finally put the last of the groceries away, Sookie walked back into the kitchen followed by Bill. "Sadie you haven't met Bill yet have you?" she asked.

"No I haven't." Sadie said, standing from her chair.  
"This is Sadie, Sadie meet Bill Compton my boyfriend." Sookie introduced them.

"Very nice to meet you Sadie." Bill greeted.

"Same here, so you're a Vampire?" Sadie asked.

"I am." Bill replied.

"Wow, Bill the Vampire. I always pictured a name like Dracula or Vlad or something. But Bill is a very nice name." Sadie smiled.

"Thank you." Bill returned the smile.

"Sookie tells me your from Georgia?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I am. Tecopa, GA to be exact." Sadie said.

"Tecopa? I've been through there once, in the 70s they had a interesting club on Burtin St. I think it was between Francis Diner and Luke's parts." Bill said.

"I know Francis my parents took me to her diner lots of times, it closed a few years ago it's now Niro's Grill, her grandson turned it into a pizza place, me and my friends go there almost all the time. We pledged to stop because you know it's bikini season, gotta look your best." Sadie grinned. "Ain't the truth." Sookie shimmed in.

"I guess I'll get out of your hair now." Sadie said.

"Hey, come over early, so we can start setting things up." Sookie said.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then, it was nice to meet you Bill." Sadie said before she left.

"Eric, needs your help." Bill told Sookie.

"With what?"

"I don't know he didn't go into detail, he just summoned me and said he needed you to come tonight they're having a problem of some sort." Bill explained.

"Bill, I can't stay out to long tonight, I have to get up in the morning to get things ready for Tara's party." Sookie said.

"I understand, it'll only take an hour at most, I promise." Bill said. Sookie grimaced, and walked past Bill outside to his car, She sat on the passenger side honking the horn, "Well, come on!" she yelled.

Sadie went upstairs to shower, when she heard thought she heard a lnoise come from her Aunt's room. Sounded like something fell, she softly knocked on the door, "Auntie, you Ok?" she asked. When she didn't get an answer she turned the knob it was locked, she knocked again harder this time, the door unlocked and opened, Jo poked her head out. "Yes dear. What is it I'm trying to sleep."

"I heard something? Are you alright?" Sadie asked.

"I'm fine Honey, just tired is all. See you in the morning. Night Honey." Jo told her and closed the door back.

Sadie was taken a back but went and took her shower, afterward she felt so relaxed she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Pulling up to her house, Sookie gets out of the car covered in blood and clearly upset. Bill tries to follow behind her but she yells at him not to. Marching up her porch steps, Bill grabs her arm forcing her to listen to him. "Sookie, please, how was I to know you'd be in any danger? If I had I .."

"No. Bill I don't want to hear anymore! The next time you're Vampire friends, want my help. Tell them to go straight to hell!" She yelled, pulling her arm away, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Bill standing alone on the porch.

Her back to the door she listens as Bill drives off, she slumps down on the floor crying, thinking of how much of a mess her life has become in such a short time. Wondering how it got this bad that she'd almost get killed yet again in a span of a couple of months.

Sadie awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, she looked through her closet for something to wear, she knew she need two outfits, one for the party and another for the long day ahead of preparing for the party. She picked out a simple Grey V neck loose pocket t-shirt that she tucked into a pair of old worn out dark denim cut off shorts, and plain white sneakers. For the party she packed a strappy lace, sky blue, summer dress, along with white eyelet flats and her usual small silver hoops she typically wore. She quietly went downstairs to the kitchen careful not to wake her Aunt, to get an apple then out the door.

Sookie, finds Steve Newlin's card she took from Jason and dialed it. She knew she had to get in contact with Jason, though she was fuming from the morning before finding out Jason went behind her back, but she put everything in preservative she puts the anger out of her head. As the phone rings, she reminds herself she's call to wish him luck and that she's happy for him. "Hello. Yes this is Sookie Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse's sister I wanted to know how I'd get in contact with him. Is there a direct phone number I could call?" Sookie asked the receptionist on the other line. The lady told her to wait for a moment, then Sookie was transferred to Steve's phone. "Hello this Steve, how may I bless you today?" he said.

"Um, hi this is Sookie Stackhouse sister of-" She started, Steve interrupted. "Oh, yes Jason Stackhouse sister. How are you, you;d be happy to know your brother is doing quite well, better actually."

"Great, can I speak to him? I haven't had a chance to talk to him since you bailed him out of jail without me knowing." Sookie said.

"Ms. Stackhouse, you have to understand, given your reaction during our first meet Jason felt you'd continue to fight against his best interest, to be here and to get better be around positive people." He told her.

"Are you saying I'm not positive?" She asked.

"No, well yes. In Jason's case to put it bluntly your like a poison. To his mind, body and spirit, he blames you for your Grandma's death, which lead to him using the devils blood again and that lead to him killing your best friend's mother. Then the murder charge lingered over him like a guillotine waiting to come down and chop off his head. But not to worry yourself with Jason he's in good hands now, just rest easy knowing that. It was nice speaking to you Miss Stackhouse, you have a blessed day." Steve hung up. Sookie held the phone to her ear frozen in place his words still echoing in her eye, they cut her deep and her worst fears were realized Jason hated her and she was to blame for everything wrong in his life thus far. There's a knocked at her door, she wipes away the tears and gets up from the couch to answer it.

Tara wakes up in a cold sweat, she goes to her mother's grave sight looking for the woman from before and after about 20 minutes Jeanette showed up. "You looking for me?"

"You say you can help me?" Tara asked, "What changed your mind?" Miss Jeanette asked.

"Let's just say I got a message from mama, I don't know if it's real or not. But it felt real enough." Tara told her.

"My services aren't cheap." Miss Jeanette said.

"How much?"

"For something like this I usually charge $600, but for you I'll say $550."

"$550?! I don't have that kind of money I'm moving soon. All my money is tied up in that." Tara said.

"You can move and let the demon follow you, then you'd move for nothing cause nothing would've changed." Miss Jeanette said.

Tara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Do you take credit cards?" she asked.

"Cash only." Miss Jeanette told her.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sadie helped Sookie prep the food, she could tell Sookie seemed a little distracted, she thought about asking her what was wrong but figured she was just stressed about all they had to do for the party still.

After a few hours, while the food was being cooked, Sadie turned her attention to decorating. She started in the foyer, wrapping colorful rope light around the stair railing, and blowing up a few balloons tying white curled white strings to the ends. In the living room all of the balloons were metallic white and purple Tara's favorite color. After admiring the balloon covered ceiling, Sadie set up an entree table in the living room, she and Sookie unfolded the long table in the backyard and set it for the dinner, Sookie got a ladder and strung up some lit purple paper lanterns over the table, string lights were placed along the back porch. Sookie put the finishing touches on the cake, just as the first guest start to arrive, Sadie kept everyone entertained with entree's and small talk, while Sookie called Tara.

"Hello?" Tara answered.

"Hey, can you come over?" Sookie asked.

"I'm kind of busy, Sok." Tara told her, an ATM machine can be heard in the background.

"Please, I kind of need to talk." Sookie pleaded.

Sadie went upstairs to change into her dress, she arranged her big brown curls into a casual up down do clipped with a white studded bow. Not one who uses make-up daily, she just added a neutral lip gloss and bronzer to complete her look. Looking herself over in the mirror she heard Sookie call to her asking if she was ready.

Sookie already dressed in her yellow flora print sundress walked into the living room, "Hey!" she said over the rumbling voices.

"Alright, first thank ya'll for coming. Now the the guest of honor is on her way, when she gets here, everybody get quite and we're turning off the lights then when she walks in we all yell Surprise! Ok?" Sookie instructed.

Tara arrived knocking on the door, Sookie shushed everyone before answering. Greeting her with a bright smile, Sookie invited Tara in she seemed preoccupied but returned the smile to Sookie. "So what is it you needed to talk about?" she asked.

"Well I've been thinking, with you moving and all.." Sookie trailed off as they reached the living room the lights turned on, "Surprise!" everybody yelled jumping out from their hiding places. Tara's eyes widen, then her mouth turned into a pleasant smile, "Oh, Sok!" she cried. Tara hugged Sookie tight, "You really are my best friend!"

The room erupted in laughter, "Well is this a party or what?" Arlene shouted, Sadie turned on the stereo.

Lafayette now the lone captive is in the basement chained in the darkness. This time he gets a rare visit from Pam, who is just there really to implant hope of possibly his freedom. "Hey, wakey, wakey. You might be going home today?" she said, tossing him a pan of food.

"I doubt that." he said weakly.

"Oh, what's the matter, queen lost his spunk?" she laughed.

Sam comes over to Tara who's looking over the entree's in the living room, "You know we're all going to miss you Tara." Sam said.

"Yeah. But I can always visit once in a while." Tara said, finally choosing a ham wrapped cheese ball on a toohthpick.

"..Yes you better." Sam told her Tar and he laughed, as she stuffed the cheese into her mouth. "It just won't be the same without you." he added. "I know, but hey if you ever get a vacation stop by and see me in North Carolina?" Tara asked.

"You bet I will." Sam smiled.

"Hey, Sookie. Thanks for inviting me to your party. I know we buttheads earlier but I got you a card, I know you're not the guest of honor but I figured. Maybe this could make up for it." Andy said, he handed her a white envelope inside was a card with a crude drawing of a person with a butthead on the front which read: _'Sorry I was a Butthead!'_ inside was Andy's signature along with another smaller card with an address on it.

"What's this?" Sookie asked.

"Well I got the name of those people that bailed Jason out, Steve Newlin the guy who be on the news and that's the address and main number to his church it's called Fellowship of the Sun, it's in Dallas, TX." Andy told her. Unknown to him Sookie already knew this but she accepted the gesture anyway. "Thank you Andy. " she said.

"Sam hey, you're looking better." Sadie complemented.

"Thanks, I uh been feeling a whole lot better too. So you and Sookie put all of this together , huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we did. Spent all day on it. You're the expert on food, so how are the entree's? " she asked.

"Great, did you make there jalapeno' cheese puffs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mostly worked on the small stuff, Sookie made the big meal for dinner. I think that took the longest to finish, that and the cake. Sookie really wanted to make it all prefect for Tara." She told him.

"Well she succeed. The food's delicious, and Tara seems to be really enjoying herself." he said.

Throughout the night, Tara talked to pretty much everybody at the party, some faces she didn't recognize too well, but it really didn't matter to her. For the first time she was feeling the love she always thought eluded her, and that all these people were here for her, because they cared somewhat that she was leaving.

Sookie pulled Tara aside, handing her a rectangle box with shiny gift wrapping all over it. "This is for you, it's a little something for your party."

"What is it?" Tara asked.

"Well, can't have Cinderella at the ball without her ballgown. It's not a ballgown, but I think you get the gist." Sookie told her, Tara ripped off the wrapping paper and inside the box a strapless dark purple dress with sweetheart neckline, Sookie pulled a gift bag from under the counter, "And your glass slippers." Sookie smiled.

A pair of peep toe sparkly silver heels, not too high but just enough height to show off Tara's legs. She smiled widely at her friend, her tears choked any words from her mouth only to say, "Thank you." Tara cried. Holding back her tears long enough to joke, "I guess I'll be doing this a lot tonight, crying."

"We got plenty of tissues for that." Sookie said.

"I just wish Lafayette was here, you know he still hasn't called me back yet. He didn't even come to my Mama's funeral, I left messages went to his house. It's like he just left and ain't told nobody where he'd be." Tara told her.

"Hey,I'm sure he's fine. You know LaLa always been the wanderer, he alway finds his way back when he's ready." Sookie assured her. It was then Tara got a call on her cell phone. She glanced at the caller ID, then back to Sookie. "I gotta take this." she said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go set dinner up outside. You just come out when you're ready." she told Tara.

"Hello?" Tara answered her cell.

"Tara, it's Miss Jeanette. Did you get the money?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Tara replied.

"Look, I'm kind of at my 'Going away Party' right now. Can we talk about this later?" Tara asked Miss Jeanette.

"You say you leaving in a couple days right? You can't leave with that demon in you. You'll just be back were you started." Miss Jeanette urged.

"Look, I'll call you before I leave alright." Tara hung up. After getting dressed in her new party dress, she made her way out to the backyard where everyone now was.

The backyard was lit with purple lanterns that hung over a banquet table enough for at least 12 people or more. The table was laid out food from end to end, people sat at their seats, Sookie motioned for Tara whose seat was at the head of the table. Sookie sat next to her, she raised her glass to make a toast before they began eating. "A you all know, Tara is my best friend. We've been friends since we were kids, never been too far from one another. But now she's moving away, and the reason we're all here tonight. Let's not be sad though, we're here to support and show our love for Tara as she starts her life a new. I just want to tell you, Tara though you're living Bon Temps, your friends will always be here for you, if you ever wanted to come back. I love Tara and I'm gonna miss you. Cheers." Sookie smiled, "Cheers." they all together raised their glasses.

Tara beamed, with their glasses still raised, she hesitantly stood from her chair. "Thank you Sok, everybody. I love ya too. I'm not really one for speeches, this is kind of new to me. I can't even begin to find the words to just say how appreciative I am for everyone being here, saying the things you're saying...just thank you so much." Tara said, tears swelled in her eyes. Sookie hugged her friend, Andy playfully shouted, "Let's eat!"

Arlene scolded him, "It's fine Arlene, he's right I can't wait to dig in to this food." Tara chuckled.

Bill sat at home soaking his mind filled with thoughts crowding his head, awaiting to hear back from Eric of what his faith would be. He wondered how he would make it up to Sookie, for her life being in danger again in part to him putting her there. Nothing came to him as hard as he thought his mind drew blank.

After dinner, Sookie found Tara on the front porch leaning over the railing, as guest started to leave Tara waved and thanked each of them, as did Sookie. Sadie came out of the house she stood leaning on the railing as well beside Tara, "I rarely got to talk to you tonight, everybody was hogging you." Sadie joked.

"Did you enjoy yourself though?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I was almost thinking on staying. I mean I didn't think everybody cared so much." Tara said.

Sookie chimed in "No, don't back out now, if you believe moving is what you need to do in order to have a chance at a better overall happier life then go for it and don't look back. We'll be fine, you will be fine. Don't let this town, or us hold you back from that."

Sadie seconded that and Tara throws her arms around them both thanking them for their support.

Tara finished packing the last of her things, when she gets home that night. The next day starts as usual, it almost escapes Tara's mind to call Miss Jeanette. As she stares at her phone, she contemplated going through with the exorcism. She felt happy now, but it scared her to think it wouldn't last and that all to real dream she had, she couldn't get it out of her head and the haunting message from her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Sadie stayed behind to help Sookie clean up, "You know you don't have to help me do this. The party was my idea." Sookie told her.

"We made this mess together, and together it will be cleaned." Sadie smiled.

"Poetic." Sookie laughed.

"I have my moments. So have you talked to Jason?" Sadie said.

"No, I guess he's really busy at his new church." Sookie said.

"Really? I know I don't know him that well or at all really. But I didn't get that religious vibe from him." Sadie said.

"I've known him all his life and I didn't get that vibe either. I doubt he has a religious bone in his body, just there because they promised him a get out of jail free card." Sookie snapped.

"You don't seem happy about it." Said said.

"I'm not, and I feel stupid for not being happy my brothers not in prison. Am I stupid for feeling this way?" She asked.

"What does your gut tell you?" Sadie asked.

"That this whole thing is going to blow up in his face. And I won't be there to protect him when it does, cause I won't know when it happens, because he doesn't want to speak to me." Sookie said, shaking open another trash bag.

"What? He told you he didn't want to talk to you?" Sadie asked.

"No, Steve Newlin did. Apparently they're such great pals now, that Mr. Newlin takes Jason's messages for him." Sookie huffed.

"Well if you didn't hear it directly from Jason I wouldn't think too much of whatever this Steve Newlin is feeding you." Sadie advised.

Sookie took more empty bags outside to clean the backyard. While Sadie cleared the living room, there was a knock at the door, Sadie put down the garbage bag and answered the door.

Feeling himself getting weaker, Baron uses as much of his power he can muster to regain his strength. Tara gets out of the shower, she wipes away the steam from the mirror, as she dries her hair an image of her mother fades into focus. Taras' eyes widen and she is frozen in place she mouths, "Mama."

Her eyes focused on Tara but are lifeless, Tara calls out to her, suddenly Lettie's eyes begin to bleed tears, and she weeps begging Tara to save herself as Lettie was unable to save her. Tara ask what she needs to do, but Letties' image disappears. Tara eyes swell with tears, "Mama." she cries, her trembling hand placed on the mirror.

Bill was standing on the other side, his face made a grim expression. "Hi, Bill." Sadie greeted.

"Sadie Hi, I need to speak with Sookie." Bill said. Sadie noticed the two figures with him just off the porch standing watching as if they were waiting on Bill. A dolled up blonde and a tall man stood next to her, with long blonde hair that stopped at his neck, they seemed to be waiting on Bill. Sadie wondered who they were and what could they want.

After a short pause due to her thoughts, Sadie replied. "She's in the back cleaning up. I can go get her if you want."

"Sadie, who's at the door?" a voice asked from behind her.

Sadie turned, "It's Bill." she told Sookie who was holding a large black trash bag in her hand.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Sookie asked.

Sadie took the bag from Sookie and went to clear the backyard, to give them some privacy. When she walked around the side to toss the bags in the front yard. Sookie and Bill were still talking and as Sadie sat the bags down on the road, she could feel the icy stare of the blonde Vampires follow her as she passed them, the female blonde smiled at Sadie, but she only glimpsed back at them. Making it back to the porch she passed them again this time they were watching almost in disgust Sookie and Bill embrace in a passionate kiss. Sadie watched from the bottom of the stairs, a uncontrollable smile wiped across her face.

Bill nodded to Sadie as he and the other Vampires left, within a blink of an eye they flitted from sight.

"The back is all cleaned." Sadie said.

"Really? Thanks, sorry you had to finish cleaning by yourself." She said.

"It's Ok, only thing left is the balloons." Sadie said.

"You should get home, I'll take care of those in the morning." She said.

"No way, popping them is the best part." Sadie joked.

Sookie laughed, "I hate the sound they make. Makes me jump every time."

"Do you know those vampires that were with Bill?" Sadie asked.

"Not really, they ask for my help with stuff. Well they ask Bill and he ask me and I say yes." Sookie said.

Sadie got a pen from the drawer in the living room, "What kinds of stuff? I mean what would a Vampire need a humans help with?" she asked.

Sookie paused anticipating the loud sound as Sadie popped the first balloon, they both flinched and giggled as Sookie popped the next one. After a few balloons were deflated, Sadie noticed she got quiet a tear streamed down her cheek. Sadie kneeled beside her, "Sookie what's the matter?" she asked.

Wiping tears from her face, "Bill might be in some serious trouble, and there's nothing I can do about it." she cried.

"Why? Why do you think that? What did Bill say?" Sadie asked.

"He killed a Vampire to protect me and that's against the rules and now who knows what's going to happen to him?" Sookie cried.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Last night, I was at Eric the Vampire Sheriff's bar and one of them attacked me." she cried.

"I'm sorry. You weren't hurt bad were you?" Sadie asked.

"No, but now I'm not sure if I'm ever going to see Bill again." Sookie said.

Sadie hugged her for a few minutes, "You should go home, your Aunt's probably worried about you." Sookie said.

"Ok. You sure you'll be alright?" She asked, getting up from the floor.

"I'll be fine, just need to get some sleep." She said.

Walking to the door, "Everything will be alright Sookie. Bill will be fine, call me if you need to talk Ok?" Sadie asked.

Sookie nodded, "Thanks Sadie, you're a really good friend."

Sadie smiled, "I'll see ya later."

It's a foggy night in the woods, the fog gradually subsides enough to reveal the rear of a bus in the distance. Crickets chirp and an owl hoots in the background. As Tara slowly approaches from behind the trees, a twig snaps. Startled, Tara turns her head to find Miss Jeanette directly behind her.

Miss Jeanette smiled, "I'd knew you come."

Tara places her hand over her heart and exhales out of relief, she says nothing in response and just stares at her. Miss Jeanette still grinning, "Let's go inside." Motioning toward the bus, Tara turns and goes into the bus as Miss Jeanette follows.

"I can't believe I'm actually going through with this shit." Tara said.

"Still with the attitude. You must have an open mind for this to work, don't let that demon make you have doubt. It wants to hold on to you, keep feeding off your negative energy." Miss Jeanette said.

"Fine, just hurry up. I want to get this over with, these swamps give me the creeps." Tara shivered.

"Now stand still." Miss Jeanette said. She began to chant she then handed Tara a small bottle. "What is it?" Tara asked.

"Snake Juice."

"Yuk!" Tara yelled.

"Go on drink it, while the moons right in the sky." She tells her.

Tara squeezed her eyes and threw back the snake juice, it burned going down her throat.

Miss Jeanette continued to chant even louder now, rising her arms up to the sky. Tara stood still in front of her then suddenly Miss Jeanette puckered her lips and hurled a wad of spit right on to Tara's face. Tara squirmed in disgust she wiped with the back of her hand the spit off her face. "What the Fuck!" Tara cursed.

Baron watches from the shadows with an unsettling grin. Until something unexpected happens.

"Hush, it's almost over." Miss Jeanette told her. Her eyes grew wide. Baron's grin disappeared he whispered to himself, "No." Tara followed Miss Jeanette's widen gaze, she turned to see behind her a child. She stood motionless her lips trembled as she turned fully to face the expressionless girl, her eyes empty and black. "That's me?" Tara muttered. Miss Jeanette handed Tara a blade and instructed her to stab it, "That's not you, that's the demon its taken the form of your innocent self. End it Tara, get rid of the demon that's controlled your life!" She exclaimed.

Tara took the blade and raised it, then swiftly brought it down into the girls chest. Tara watched as tears came flowing from its black eyes, then it screamed and vanished in a hazy black mist. Tears filled Tara's eyes as she felt a huge weight come off her, she exhaled of relief dropping the blade. She turned back to Miss Jeanette who smiled, "You're free now."

"What happened? How?" Baron grunted to himself, he flings his cape, vanishing into a blue mist. Miss Jeanette felt a chill come over her, as she slowly looked to the trees behind her there was nothing there, and back to Tara who is still rejoicing.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Sadie made her way to the kitchen feeling quite groggy. As she sat at the kitchen table to eat her cereal, she fought to keep her eye lids open, as heavy as they felt. "Morning deary." Her aunt greeted walking into the kitchen "Morning Auntie." Sadie replied her speech low void of energy.

"You alright?" She asked in her chipper way.

"I'm ok, just feeling really tired. I never feel this tired in the mornings." She said.

"Well you had quite the busy day yesterday. How was the party? Did your friend enjoy herself?" She asked.

Sadie leaned her head against her hand, trying to wake up. "Yeah, she did." Her eyes wander to where her Aunt stood. She adjusted her eyes, and was stunned at how young her Aunt looked. Her hair was shiny black not gray in sight, her face was smoother than the day before.

"Sadie you're not eating your breakfast." She said.

"Uh no, I'm not really all that hungry. I think I'm going to try and get some more sleep." She said getting up from the table, as she started out the kitchen, 'I suppose it was too strong.'

"What?" Sadie turned and asked.

"What dear?" She asked.

"I thought I heard you say something." Sadie asked.

"No, I didn't." She said sipping her coffee.

"Ok, I'm going back to bed now." She said.

"Alright, did you want me to wake you in a few hours?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Sadie yawned.

Sadie laid her head on the pillow, her hand slid under it as she curled back into bed. She feels something, though not sure what it is. She flips her pillow over to see what looks like dried flower petals, hearing footsteps near her door Sadie laid back down faking to be asleep. Her bedroom door opened, eyes closed she could hear the footsteps meet the side of her bed. A warm hand graced her head of curls, Aunt Jo spoke softly. "Rest well Dear."

Once she heard her Aunt leave Sadie sat up in bed with the dried petals in her hand.

Tara wakes up feeling refreshed and brand new, she lays in bed for nearly an hour just staring up at the ceiling, just enjoying the peace she finally felt inside. Finally getting up she decided to make herself a nice big breakfast, something she hasn't had in a while. As Tara fixes her plate her phone rings, "Yeah hello?" she answers.

"Hi, is this Tara?"

"Yeah, it's me. Who is this?"

"This is Joann from SteepleVille apartments in New Orleans. And I was calling to confirm your move in date."

Tara paused for a moment, she had nearly forgotten about moving. "Well, some things have happened and I think I'm going to stay in Bon Temps." Tara told Joann with a big smile on her face.

Later that day Sadie went into work, throughout her shift her mind was preoccupied about those petals she found under her pillow. Sam takes notice and speaks to Sadie once her day dreaming starts to noticeably affect her work.

Sadie snapped out of her daydream when she noticed the cute mechanic Vincent from the auto repair shop walked into Merlotte's. "Great one more distraction, but at least this is a pleasant one." Sadie thought to herself.

"Alright, what's going on with you?" Sam asked.

Sadie snapped out of her day dream and turned to Sam finally getting her attention.

"Uh.." Sadie stuttered, she looked over at Vincent who was seated at a booth.

"Nothing, just wiping down the bar." Sadie smiled, and tossed the rag back into the bucket.

"No, you haven't been acting like yourself today. Your mind isn't hundred percent here, so where is your head today?" Sam asked.

"I'm here, I have a lot on my mind at the moment, that's all." Sadie said.

"Is it your about your Aunt? How's Jo doing, anyway?" Sam asked.

"She's fine. Um, sometimes I wonder what's she's up to when I'm here, she's all by herself. But I'm sure she's just enjoying her gardening or watching one of her favorite game shows or something to keep herself occupied." Sadie said.

Sadie, stepped from behind the bar and went toward to Vincent's booth, "How are you today?" Sadie asked, Vincent looked up from the menu.

"Hey, I'm fine, how are you.. Sadie?" Vincent asked, Sadie couldn't help but blush. "So you remember me?" she smiled.

"Of course, who could forget those big green eyes." Vincent said.

"They're actually hazel, they just look green sometimes. But thank you anyway Vince." Sadie said.

"So you remembered my name?"

"Yes, I did and I'm not usually good at remembering names. I am better at remembering faces than names."

"Same here." Vincent said

"So are you ready to order?"

Vincent looked down at the menu again. "How about a grilled cheese, and a coke."

"Alright, anything else?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe, your number." he asked before handing back the menu.

"You're straight forward aren't you." Sade laughed.

It wasn't long before Sadie came back to the table with Vincent's food, "Here you go, enjoy it." she began to walk away, "Hey, why don't you join me?" he asked.

"Oh no, I can't Arlene will have my head."

"I could use the company."

"..Sure I can spare a minute."

"So how long you been working here?"

"Not long, just working here for the summer. Until school starts back in the fall."

"Oh yeah, so you going to college?"

"Yeah, juts waiting on the acceptance letter. Me and my friends applied to the same school."

"You know what you're going to major in?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure yet, I was thinking something that has many of career opportunities."

"Smart plan, especially in this job market. How's your Herbie holding up?

"It's hanging in there, I told my Auntie that we may need to invest in a newer car, but she's not budging on the idea."

"She'll come around. She has too, that vehicle is on it's last leg. It's a ticking time bomb, you should be extra careful driving around in that thing."

"I appreciate you being so concerned for my safety, but I think it's safe enough to drive for a little while longer. You did a great job of repairing it, what could be repaired anyway."

Arlene walked up to the table, her face nearly as red as her hair, "Excuse me missy, who told you, you could take a break. I'm running around like a chicken with it's head chopped off and your sitting here laughing it up!"

"Arlene I just sat down for a second-"

"It's my fault, I asked Sadie to sit with me. She said that she couldn't but I insisted, she was just being nice to me, I'm sorry." Vincent explained.

"Well, I'm sorry. But Sadie has to get back to work now." Arlene gave Sadie a stern glance and walked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Vincent said.

Sadie got up from the table, "It's alright, can I get you a refill on your coke?" Sadie asked.

"Uh, no it's Okay. I got to get going anyway." he said.

Sadie came back to the table and handed Vincent his receipt, "It was nice seeing you again Sadie." Vincent said, gathering his things to leave.

"Maybe we can talk again soon." Sadie said.

"That'd be nice." Vincent started out the door putting his receipt in his wallet when he noticed the phone number scribbled on it. He looked back up at Sadie who was now behind the bar, and smiled as he left.

Sookie answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hey Sookie, could you do me a favor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, is something the matter?"

"No, but would you mind going and checking on Sadie's Aunt? She seems preoccupied worrying about her and it'd be nice to put her mind at ease."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks Sookie."

Walking the short distance from her house to the Jolivet's, Sookie knocks on the door, it's a while before anyone answers and Sookie is taken aback by the woman who comes to the door.

"Sookie. Hi, what brings you over?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mrs. Jo?" Sookie asked hesitantly.

"Well you've found her, please come in. I was just making some tea. Are you hungry, I can whip up sandwiches?" Jo said, leading Sookie into the kitchen.

"No thank you, I'm fine. So Mrs. Jo, you seem to be doing well." Sookie took a seat at the table, while Jo poured herself a cup of tea.

Sookie looked over Jo, she wasn't how Sookie remembered seeing her as a older woman well into her golden years, but the person she was looking at now appeared much younger than the silver haired aging Jo she had seen just a few months ago.

"These last few months have been good to me. I'm especially happy to have Sadie here with me know, it's nice having someone to talk to everyday." Jo said.

"Sadie told me you weren't doing well. I guess having her visit has really made a difference." Sookie said.

"It would seem that way. I get the feeling you didn't come over just to chit chat. Did Sadie send you over to babysit me?" Jo asked.

"No-" Sookie said.

Jo chimed in placing her hand on Sookie's, "It's Okay, I enjoy the company." Sookie gave a weary grin.

In the dark Lafayette hears a footsteps descending down the stairs, he hides behind the pillar shaken from fear and hunger, the clicks of heels comes nearer toward him. Gripping his chain he looks up to see a tall blonde woman wearing head to toe leather staring down at him, "You humans really stink!" Pam said in disgust.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile at the Fellowship of the Sun camp Jason joins Sarah and other members in counseling session.

A woman with bites all over her body starts, "He used me up. Till he got bored. And then he left me to die. I thought he loved me, but I was nothing, but his living breathing snack machine."

"Thank you for sharing your story, Missy That was very brave." Sarah touch Missy's hand, she continued. "May his holy light shine on you."

"Praise the Light." The members said in unison.

Sarah asked, "Jason. Was there something you'd like to share?"

"No, thank you. I ain't really the sharing type."

"We all vowed to be honest, Jason and I see you're wearing the honesty ring."

Sarah said.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like what I have to say. It pretty much goes against everything you all been saying."

"You're safe here." Sarah said.

Jason sighed," Vampire's ain't really ever done nothing bad to me, my sisters' even dating one. And from what I can tell he treats her alright, besides the biting, but I don't think she minds that."

"Huh." A man grunted in disapproval.

"What?" Jason asked.

"No, go on Jason." Sarah told him.

"My Gran was killed by my beat friend just because he had a problem with vampires. Because of my addiction to V, I killed my friends' mother. I thought God wanted me to be here. Thought maybe he had a purpose for me, or some shit like that.

ason leaves the room, realizing that was just wishful thinking. "No, Jason Wait." Sarah goes after him leaving Becky in charge. "Hey, Jason. Just talk to me. Sarah said" "There ain't nothing to talk about." Jason shouted back.

"When I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something special about this one. The Lord sent you to me for a reason, but until today I didn't know what that reason was and now I do. " Sarah said.

"What reason is that?" Jason asked.

"Because we have a lot in common." Sarah said.

Jason looked at her intently, "Like what?"

"I've lost people too. When Vampires came out of the coffin I went with my sister Amber to march for their equal rights. Then months later she disappeared got hooked on V. I know in my heart they killed her, got rid of her body in whatever way they do." Sarah told him.

Jason looked down. "I'm sorry."

"..But have you ever killed anybody?" Jason asked.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Have you ever KILLED anybody? Because I have. We got that in common too?"

"Jason." Sarah said.

" That wasn't your fault, that vampire she-devil seduced you."

"I went to that club looking for a fix and got it, nobody forced me to do it. No one made me get behind the wheel and run over Ms. Lettie. I did that! That makes me no better then the Vampires that killed your sister." Jason looked away from Sarah and back at the ground. He continued, "And I need to pay for it." Jason walked off.

At the Vampire's Tribunal's, in a darkened warehouse with black trailers lined behind him, Bill explained to the Magister the events that lead to Longshadows' death. "He would have killed her if I hadn't intervened, Magister."

The Magister finally spoke, "So you murdered a high life form for the sake of your pet. You broke an ancient and fundamental law. You decreased our numbers at a critical time in our history. That was very bad.

"Magister, Longshadow broke the law first she was mine and he knew it. He would have killed and fed from her." Bill defended.

"Irrelevant, happens everyday. Pick another human." Magister said.

"He was stealing from Eric." Bill said.

The Magister turned to Eric, "Is that true?"

Eric responded, "Yes, Magister it's true. Longshadow was a thief and a liar. He was hurting my business."

"Well business is important. That is a serious offense." Magister said.

"And it is for that reason that she was there in the first place. The human exposed Longshadow. Would you tell him?" Bill looked to Eric.

"The girl was there because I called her, she is..valuable." Eric said.

"Humans exist to serve us. That is their value. Wouldn't you agree, Bill?"

"There are those among us who think differently." Bill said.

"Are you questioning my authority? I am the Magister. I am the adjudicator for every vampire territory in North America. As the humans say, the humans you love more than your own kind."

"Now, the usual sentence is five years in a coffin chained with silver. Over time your body will waste to leather and sticks. You would possibly go insane. Lucky for you.. I'm feeling..creative. Luisa." Magister called to his minion who dragged a human from one of the trailers and placed her in front of Bill.

He looked to the Magister, "If you want to torture anyone, torture me."

"Torture? This is nothing, compared to what I could do to you. Would you like me to show you?" Magister asked.

"No, no, I was wrong to speak." Bill said.

"Humans are quite..primitive..incapable of feeling pain as we do." Magister said.

The girl began to cry, "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want...I can't remember the rest."

"Our records show, you've never been a Maker, is that right?" Magister asked Bill.

"Yes. Bill replied.

"But you know the procedure?"

Again Bill replied, "Yes."

"Then Proceed." Magister said.

Bill sat next to the girl, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jessica." she told him.

"Are you a Christian?" Jessica asked.

Bill responded, "I was." he took her hand, but then Magister interrupted.

"Sorry, but glamour is not permitted." Said the Magister.

"She's just a girl!" Bill said.

"You're boring me. Now stop stalling and do as you were told." Magister demanded.

Bill hesitates his eyes sorrowful, fangs extended. "Forgive me." Bill said as Jessica continued to plead, "No, no, please no."

She cried louder, "No." as he bit her.


	11. Chapter 11

At Fangtasia in the bathroom; "What do you want from me?" Lafayette asked after washing away the filth and grime that has covered his body for days. Pam tossed him some clean clothes, "We need to move product and fast. There's too much of it, which we can't unfortunately move all ourselves."

"So what do you want me to do?" Lafayette asked. "It's simple really. You have connections, we need said connections to distribute product quicker. A.K.A you scratch our back you get your freedom. Get the picture?" Pam explained.

"And what makes you think I'll do anything you say?" he asked.

Pam smiled. "Oh I know you will." She grabbed his face in her hands looking him straight in the eye, she continued. "Because if you don't I will haunt you down, rip your head off your shoulders and drain every drop of blood from your body. So do we have a deal?" Pam asked.

Lafayette nodded "Yeah, it's a deal.", his body was trembling as he released his head from her grasp.

After her shift at Merlotte's Sadie gets a call, "Hello?"

"Hey girl. It's Faith are we still on for tonight?" she asked.

"Hi Faith. yeah um, I'm just getting off from work now."

"Okay, go home and change out of those work clothes into something hot!" Faith said.

Sadie laughed "Hot? I don't know if I have anything like that."

"Oh come on, every girl has at least one freakum dress." Faith joked.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can dig out of my wardrobe."

"Okay. Call me when you're ready I'll come pick you up." Faith said.

When she got home, Sadie went to say hello to Jo, who was in the living room in her old cozy chair fast asleep. Sadie decided not to wake her and crept upstairs being sure to be quite.

Searching through her limited wardrobe she texted Faith and let her know she was getting ready "Alright, I'll be there soon." Faith texted back. Sadie managed to put together an outfit she wore her black skater circle skirt, floral black and white crop top with some black heels. After accessorizing with some silver jewelry she checked herself out in the mirror pleased at her reflection. Sadie looked at her phone it was a text from Faith "I'm here." followed by the sound of a honking horn. Sadie grabbed her bag and went downstairs she peeked in the living room to see Jo was still sleep in her chair.

"Hey Sadie! Ooh look at you showing off them legs, you look HOT." Faith said as Sadie entered the car. "Thanks." Sadie smiled.

 **"Where are we going?" Sadie asked.**

"Some bar a friend tipped me off about. Suppose to have great music, and a kick-ass atmosphere."

"How does a place have a kick-ass atmosphere?" Sadie smirked.

"I guess we'll find out." Faith said as the GPS spoke "Turn right then you have reached your destination."

Pulling up to the bar, Sadie read the neon sign on the concrete building , "Boozer? A kick-ass bar that's called Boozer?"

"Yea, it's just right get straight to the point. Nothing too fancy, just trashy enough to still be cool. Come on let's party!" Faith said excitedly.

Sadie had never been in a bar or club before there were hordes of people wall to wall, and so loud she could hardly separate the voices from the blaring music. They inched their way from the entrance to the bar .

"What can I get for y'all?" the bartender asked.

"I could try a strawberry margarita." Sadie said.

"I'm going to need to see ID." Said the bartender.

"Oh I um.." Sadie stuttered.

Faith touched his hand and looked into his eyes. She spoke softly, "You don't need to see an ID, you're going to serve my friend here a Strawberry Margarita. And for me a nice warm True Blood Type B. thank you."

Sadie looked at Faith stunned, "Wait. How did you?.."

"It takes lots of practice to be good at it." Faith said.

 **"You're a Vampire? How, when? Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **"You never asked. And besides, I've never been this pale even when I was alive." Faith joked.**

 **"Okay wait a minute. How did it happen?" Sadie asked.**

 **"Well. I died. And then I was made into a Vampire." Faith said.**

 **"Details, who's your Maker? How did you get a Vampire to turn you? Where did you meet a Vampire?" Sadie asked.**

 **"Are you kidding me. These days you can't walk two feet without bumping into one. They're everywhere." Faith said pointing into the crowd.**

Faith sipped of her Tru Blood, the beat of Usher's Yeah song started in the background, "Besides we're not here to talk, let's go dance!"

Faith lead Sadie to the now crowded dance floor, "Wait I haven't even tried my margarita yet." Sadie said.

"I'll get you another one." Faith said.

The was lights dancing off the walls, the music boomed loudly she could feel the vibrations of the beat on her skin. Sadie let loose and her body flowed to the music. They were having such a good time on the dance floor, neither of them realized the group of unruly Vampires eyeing them up. Suddenly Sadie felt a someone tug on her arm. She turned to face a shaggy haired man with a jean vest and the stench of hard liquor on his breath,

"Hey baby. I've been eyein' you since you walked in, Why don't me an' yer curvaceous hide get outta here." He said attempting to Glamour her.

"My body and I are staying here." She said snatching her arm away from him.

"You lil' bitch!" He snarled raising his hand..

Time seemed to go in slow motion, she knew he was going to hit her. She needed something, anything, with a quick glance she noticed a bottle on a table. It wasn't close enough in range but she used her gift threw out her hand and the second it landed in her palm she smashed the glass over his head. He let out rumble of a yell and showed his fangs hissing, a crowd circled around them. Faith got between them, "Back off!"

"Hey what's going on over here?" The owner of the bar asked, stepping through the crowd.

"She broke a bottle over my head!" Hank told him.

"Yea, but he-" Sadie said.

"Get them out of my club." The owner ordered security.

"But he grabbed her arm he was about to hit her!" Faith exclaimed.

"I've known Hank for over 15 years he'd never hit a woman." said the owner before walking off. Security lead the girls out of the bar, but Hank and his goons were still fuming inside.

"We can't let her get away with that, we got a reputation t'keep." Hank said encouragingly to his crew. Who voiced in agreement.

Faith was heated, "How could he kick us out, we didn't do anything. You just defended yourself, what a bastard." Faith fumed. "Faith it's cool, we had some fun at least. We can just hang out at my place."

"What? The night's just getting started-" Faith said. All of a sudden the car jolted, Faith looked in the mirror to see a black pickup truck on their bumper.

"Get off my ass!" she yelled out the window, but again the truck hit them with even more force this time. The truck sped around them, and began side swiping Faith's car. She swerved struggling to not lose control. The black truck gave one last bump,making the car spin the wheels screeched on the pavement , Faith tried to regain control by turning the wheel but instead caused the car to flip and crashed into a ditch.


	12. Chapter 12

The truck came to a stop behind them, Faith was able to get out of the car quicker, the gang of Vampires surrounded them. Sadie managed to get out through the broken window, but as she got half her body out one of the vampires grabbed her.

"Back the fuck up!" Faith shouted, showing her fangs in a fight stance.

Faith was able to get out of the car quicker, the gang of Vampires surrounded the car. Sadie managed to get out through the broken window, but as she got half her body out one of the vampires grabbed her.

"Back the fuck up!" Faith shouted, showing her fangs in a fight stance.

"Chill Seno'ita, we just be taken the blood bag." Hank said.

"She's mine." Faith hissed.

"Yo' hear that fellas, she's hers! Well I guess we'll just have to take her from you'." Hank said flashing his fangs, he then leaped at her, Faith gave a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in his ribs, he howled in torment, Hanks right hand man Jack tried to take her by surprise but she swung around and and punched him square in the nose, this startled him for a brief moment but he raced towards her again, Hank looked to his right to see his brother Lou had Sadie in his grip but he lost his footing she slipped from him, She bolted into the woods, "Get her Lou!" Hank yelled.

Sadie ran as hard as she could she could hear them closing in behind her, as she looked over her shoulder her heel got stuck in the mud, causing her to fall forward. As she hit the ground Lou jumped on top of her, he turned Sadie on her back. He tried to pin her down holding her arms above her head , she kicked and screamed trying to wiggle her arms free. He hissed exposing his fangs, "Yo' smell like sweet honey, ah's gonna have me a taste." he snarled as bent down to bite her, she gutted out a scream so loud her ears rang, she squeezed her eyes closed.

"That's right Lou bite her real fine! Hank egged him on. Suddenly she felt wet sensation on her face, Sadie opened her eyes to see herself drenched in Vampire goo, she spit out some that got into her mouth. Hank and Jack stood in stun silence, Sadie got to her feet pulling goo chunks off of dress.

"What the fuck?.. Hank you see that he just blew up." Jack said.

Hank kneeled down into his brother's goo, he looked up at Sadie who was still standing there in the bloody mess. "You.. you did this you fuckin' BITCH!"

"No, no I didn't." Sadie said, backing away slowly. She turned to run but Hank grabbed her by her ponytail dragging her back to the road. Faith struggled to get the branch out of her thigh, she heard Sadie's screaming get louder. The came through the trees Hank still had Sadie's hair in his fist, Faith yelled, "Let her go!" Jack punch her in the face then broke off a piece of the branch in her leg and said, "We should just off this here bitch right now."

Hank threw Sadie in the back of his pickup, "No, the sun will be up soon, leave her. Let's go." he told him. In the corner of her eye Sadie saw a glimpse of a figure flash by the window Hanks' body splatter onto the window Sadie screamed in horror. Hiding on the floor of the truck, she could hear the scuffle and she just hoped Faith be okay. Sadie peeked from the rear window, the figure stood illuminated by the trucks back lights, as soon as it had appeared it dashed off into the woods.

Sadie got out of the truck and looked over to where Faith was laying she was struggling to get up. "Faith. Come on, it'll be morning soon we have to go." Sadie said helping Faith get to her feet.

"We have to get that branch out of your leg." Sadie said.

"Ah, shit it burns!..There's an old mill nearby go there." Faith told her.

Reaching the old mill, Sadie helped Faith in and she collapsed on the floor, realizing the branch was too deep in her leg to try and pull out. Sadie thought to use her gift, "Okay, I've never done this before. But it's worth a try."

She focused the wound, seeing through the muscle tissue and concentrating on the branch lifting it as gently as she could out of Faith's leg. Faith grunted in pain, Sadie could feel the energy flowing through her and finally she managed to get it out. "Whoa. How did you do that?" Faith said.

"I don't know. How do you feel." Sadie asked.

Faith began limping on her own, "Weak. I need to rest, I can feel the sun coming."

"You're gonna sleep here?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. This is sort of where I've been shacking up. Thanks for getting that stick out of my leg." Faith said.

"You can't stay here." Sadie said.

"Sure I can, it's perfect for a Vampire. Dark, quite, solitude. Just for me, and besides it's not forever but for now it's convenient." Faith said.

"Um, okay. If you're sure you'll be alright. What about your leg?" Sadie asked.

"Oh yeah it'll be fine I just need to rest." Faith said.

Sadie nodded, "I'll just check on you tomorrow then."

"Right, you okay getting home?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Sadie said, as she turned to leave.

Going back to the turned over truck to retrieve her handbag, Sadie could she the road more clearly now with the sun rising in the sky. There was large pools of blood near, on and around the cars. Luckily her phone had a good enough signal for her to call a cab.

While Bill was hollowing out a hole, Pam entertained herself by playing with Jessica's dress as she laid unconscious on the cold ground.

"Would you leave her alone?" Bill said.

"It's your own fault. You and your affection for your pet." Pam said.

"Go away." Bill told her.

"I could do that, if the Magister trusted you, to not do something stupid to keep this little bloodbag from joining our ranks." Pam said.

"I fulfilled the conditions of my sentence. I took this young girls life, isn't that enough?" Bill asked.

"You gave her your blood, think of it as you're making her stronger, better, than her once pathetic weak human self." Pam said.

"None the less I've proven my loyalty." Bill said.

Pam smirks while she sat in a trunk. "You're a romantic, sentimental. So I'll follow my orders. I won't let you stake this little dead girl, before she goes to ground." Pam said.

"I wouldn't stake her. But I will set her free." Bill said.

"Oh Bill, you've already set her free. Just as Eric freed me." Pam smiled.

"Everything she's ever known and loved has been stolen from her." Bill said.

"Please, that lump of temporary flesh.." Pam started.

"Jessica, her name is Jessica." Bill corrected Pam.

"Whatever. You've given her the ultimate gift. Eternal life, you're a hero." Pam explained.

"I seriously wonder if you were ever human." Bill said.

"Thanks." Pam said as she pushed Jessica into the hole with her foot.

"Mr. Newlin. I need to talk to you." Jason walked into Steve's office.

"Jason, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want to go back." Jason said.

"Go back where? Jason what's the matter?" Steve asked.

"I have to pay for what I did. I'm ready to face up to it, I deserve to pay for killing Ms. Lettie Mae."

"No, no Jason. You have repent your sins. You're clean now, forgiven." Steve said.

"No, I have to confess what I done to the authorities, to be truly free of sin I must come clean to the law." Jason said.

"God is the law! He is the only law, we answer to him and no one else." Steve said.

"But there's still the law of the land.."

"The law? You mean the same law that allow blood suckers to roam freely and murder whom ever they please with no consequences what so ever? That law of the land I do not obey, it is corrupt, deceitful. The only law that we can truly trust, that is untarnished is God's law." Steve calms himself fixing his tie, he continues. "Now Jason, I know what you've been through hasn't been easy to deal with. But while you're here we together will heal you, with God you will be healed. And with God we can not fail, we will win the war against darkness."

"Jason stood dumbfounded, all he could do was nod in response. The realization washed over him as he made it back to his room, that he needed to get out of there.

Sookie is settling into bed when she hears a noise coming from outside. Walking down the stairs she can hear the mumbling become louder. she peeked out the window and staring back at her were sticking blue blues. Sookie jumped away from the window. Suddenly a gust of wind swung the door open. A dark skinned man, wearing a long black coat with long dreads stepped in the doorway, his eyes glowed a bright blue. His grin gave Sookie chills all over, she screamed and made a dash for the kitchen screen door. Nearly loosing her balance running out towards the woods, she could hear him mumbling, which turned into shouting. Baron walked calmly after Sookie as yelled for help, but no one was around to hear. Her heart pounded in her chest, she wasn't sure how much further she could go, her legs got weak. Sookie stopped to catch her breath, as she didn't hear the man anymore. Looking around frantic there was no sign of him.

Sookie walked carefully back in the direction of her house, when out of the blue Baron had her by the throat. He pulled her close to him, Sookie tried to scream but he had a tight grip on her. He sniffed her neck and grimaced. "No. It's not you. I could've sworn."

Out from behind the trees Sam leaped out and attacked Baron in dog form.

Sookie fell to the ground, Sam had Baron's left arm in his jaws and he yelled grabbing Sam by the neck with his right hand tossing him aside, "Sam!" Sookie yelled.

Baron stood in front of a wounded Sam. "Bad dog. Now be a good boy and stay!" Baron said before he vanished in a blue mist.

Back at Sookie's house, lending Sam some of her grandfather's old clothes. "I knew he was up to no good." sam said.

"who's 'He'?" she asked.

"That thing that attacked you, he calls himself Baron, he was at my bar the same day, that tourist was killed. There was something about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then you told me Bill had seen someone watching your house. I started connecting the dots . Where ever he or it seems to go trouble follows, when he asked about the nightmares I was having, I didn't know why he was so interested. But now I think he was feeding off of my misery and when he didn't need it anymore he made it go away." Sam explained.

"But why you?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know. Why you? What did he want?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. I think he thought I was someone else. Don't know who, but thank goodness you were the to save me." Sookie said.

"Don't mention it. Really, I don't want to upset your Vampire boyfriend." Sam said.

"He wouldn't be upset that you saved me." Sookie said.

"Yeah, well still. Just be on the safe side. I gotta get going." Sam limped to the door.

"Are you sure, you're okay enough?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you at work." Sam smiled. Sookie closed the door behind him as he left and tried to get some rest, but as she laid in bed she couldn't shake the nagging feeling she had about that night's events. Sookie thought about all the things that had happened up to that point, it was a puzzle with so many missing pieces.

Unknown to Sookie the answers were closer than she knew.


End file.
